A Not So Normal Day for Haruhi Fujioka
by The True Aviaris Sevanthis
Summary: When Haruhi accepts a gift from two Host Club members, she inadvertently opens a figurative Pandora's Box within the club... I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!
1. The Box and The Key

~Note to Readers~ {This is based after the end of the anime, going by the assumption that Haruhi was NOT revealed as a girl, but that everyone did, indeed, think it was cosplay. Please review. This is my first ever fan-fic, so please, be honest, yet gentle.} ~End of Note to Readers~

* * *

"What on earth are YOU two doing here?!" Haruhi demanded. The Hitachiin twins just smiled in response, simultaneously giving her a small wave of greeting as they approached her at her desk.

Study Hall. Even these rich private academies, or perhaps especially those academies, had Study Hall. A room devoted to nothing but study. Although, Haruhi was quite sure that no other school's Study Hall would have a coffee bar and pool.

The twins were not supposed to be here. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised her that they'd show up anyway. They seemed to be stalking her sometimes. She couldn't tell for sure. At the same time, she, in a way, could understand if they did stalk her.

She, Haruhi Fujioka, a poor commoner, was the only person who could tell them apart every time. Everyone else found it an impossible task, unless the twins hair was uncovered. Kaoru's hair was parted to the left, and Hikaru's was parted to the right.

While that was the only physical difference between the two, she noted, their personalities were quite different. Kaoru was the nicer, more mature, and more considerate of the two, while Hikaru, despite being slightly older, was more childish and immature.

Haruhi sighed heavily as the twins came over, grinning. "Hey Haruhi," Hikaru called out, looking suddenly mischievous, "We've been looking for you." Kaoru's smile didn't look quite so evil to Haruhi as Hikaru's did.

"Really? Well why is that, cause I'm kinda busy. You know, studying." She gave them an icy glare, hoping they got the point.

They shrugged simultaneously. "No real important reason," answered Kaoru, "Except that we wanted to see you."

Hikaru gave that almost evil smile again, and this time, Kaoru mimicked it. This was part of why they were described as the Little Devil types in the Host Club.

"Plus," added Hikaru slowly, "We have a surprise for you. We would have given it to you sooner, but we were kind of fighting over which of us should give it to you."

Kaoru smiled brightly then, obviously pleased with the result. "We ended up deciding we should BOTH give you the gift. It's better that way, and we both get to see your reaction."

Haruhi was already surprised. "You two actually had a REAL fight, over something so trivial?"

The response was another mirrored shrug. "Well, the gift is very special to us. We never thought that we'd ever give it to anyone, but we wanted you to know how much we care about you."

Haruhi actually blushed as she heard this. "R-really? I didn't...thank you!" She smiled brightly, suddenly quite happy. "I'd love to accept your gift, you guys. Thanks."

She was touched. She couldn't believe that they actually cared that much for her, and didn't just think of her as another person to tease and toy with for their own enjoyment.

"Well, come with us to the Host Club. We made sure that no one else is there, cause we don't want them to know. It's kind of embarrassing for us."

She just smiled. "I understand. Lead the way."

She stood up, gathering her books, and the twins led her to Music Room #3, the home of the Ouran Host Club. When they reached the room, the twins opened the large double doors for her, and she saw that the lights were off.

The twins followed her in and closed, and locked, the doors behind them. "Guys, I can't see..."

She heard Hikaru laugh a little. "Sorry. We wanted it to be a surprise, remember? We didn't want you to see it until we were ready."

There was a very long pause, where she heard an odd rustling sound, and then she heard Kaoru's voice in front of her, a fair distance away. "Ready? We'll hit the lights."

Haruhi again jsut smiled. "Go ahead, I'm ready." She was rather excited by this. She just couldn't believe how sweet they were being right now.

"And now presenting," The twins began in unison, "Your surprise gift, from us to you!" The lights flicked on.

Correction.

One light.

And it was focused on one, single spot.

Haruhi paled a bit at first, her heart skipping a beat, and then racing horribly. It felt like it would leap from her chest at any moment. Then she felt her face heat up as blood rushed there, and she slowly backed into the closed doors.

They couldn't be serious. They couldn't. Surely THIS was not their gift to her! She felt like she was going to have a heart attack, and she nearly screamed as she shouted out to them, "You've got to be kidding me!"

There, standing in the spotlight, was her 'gift.' For one, there was a huge white bed, looking fit for royalty. Five people could have slept comfortably in it. But that was not what had made her cry out. What had made her cry out was the twins themselves.

There they stood, in front of the bed, both completely naked. There was a large red ribbon, like what would be put on a wrapped present, wrapped around their waists, covering their private parts.

She hoped they were wearing something under the ribbon. Swimsuits, maybe. Or at least underwear. Anything but naked.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?! What kind of gift is this?!" The twins suddenly acted hurt. "You don't like our present? You don't care that we've never given it to anyone else?"

She was trying to unlock the door without turning around. You could never trust those two. "No! I don't want...I don't want to do something like that! I want it to be special, and with someone I love!"

They looked at her calmly. "You don't think that what we want to give you is special? You don't love us?"

She hated when they spoke in unison, or tried to twist her words around. "That's not what I mean!"

Hikaru then grinned. "So you mean you think what we can give is special?"

She sighed a bit, wondering why it was so damn hard to unlock the door. "Fine, sure, whatever. Yes, it will be special to whoever you finally give...THAT to."

Kaoru's grin matched his brothers. "Do you love us?"

She groaned with irritation. Why were they insisting on being so damn weird? "Yes, alright?! I do love you guys, as FRIENDS. Only friends. I care about you, but I'm not interested in that!"

The twins glanced at eachother, their grins growing again. "Well, you said that it had to be special, and with someone you love. Technically speaking, we fit the requirements."

She nearly screamed with frustration. "You knew what I meant, so stop toying with me! And why won't this damn door open?!"

The twins had never seen her this angry. It was funny. "Well, Haruhi," answered Kaoru calmly, "The door has a deadbolt."

Haruhi groaned with dawning realization, and turned so she could find the deadbolt lock in the dark. She had just put her hands on it, when two pairs of arms wrapped around her, dragging her back.

"Come and play with us, Haruhi..." Their voices used in unison sounded particularly creepy right now. She struggled to get free, but she had never been very strong. "Let me go! This isn't funny!"

Next thing she knew, she was in the light, and on her back. The softness beneath her told her she was on the bed. The twins climbed onto the bed as well, and she immediately stared at the ceiling, blushing, as she saw a flash of what was between their legs.

"Haruhi, you have no idea how much we want this." That was Hikaru. "We've wanted it for a long time. We've fought over you a bit at times. But we both love you, Haruhi." She blushed even further as they laid next to her, each draping an arm over her.

Love? Had Hikaru actually said that? Love? They loved her? Couldn't be...

"It's true, Haruhi. We love you." It was Kaoru speaking this time. "We want to be with you, all the time. It's almost painful, since we only ever really see you in class or at the Host Club."

Haruhi was still struggling to get up, but was a little less forceful about it. She hadn't noticed. "I...I don't know what to say. But what you two are doing, keeping me here, it's-" Her words were stopped suddenly as two soft lips met her own.

She had only ever had one prior kiss to this, and that had been with a girl, and entirely on accident. This...this was completely different. This was no accident. This was deliberate, against her will, and a boy. And it felt....amazing.

Haruhi's eyes, wide with shock when he'd first kissed her, relaxed into the kiss. She couldn't help herself. Hikaru pulled away from the kiss, smiling. "Still want to leave?"

She couldn't speak at first. Despite the fact that she was incredibly uncomfortable,, and had just been struggling to get away, she now found herself unable, or unwilling, to move.

She finally found her words, and was about to speak, but was cut off by Kaoru. "Well, that's just not fair. I want a kiss too..." Before she could stop him, Kaoru's lips were pressed to her's, and her mind again went blank, like someone had pulled the plug.

She lost herself temporarily, until she heard Hikaru's voice. "Hey, tha's enough. I didn't kiss her for that long. It's my turn again."

Haruhi suddenly became aware that she'd wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck as they kissed, and quickly released him as he pulled away. However, he was quickly replaced by Hikaru, kissing her once again. This time, however, he went further.

She tensed a bit, feeling his tongue run along her upper lip slowly, requesting entry, and she found herself complying, parting her lips for him. His tongue entered her mouth almost hesitantly, but was soon battling with hers experimentally.

It was amazing to her, this kiss, and she actually, to her embarrassment, protested a bit when Hikaru pulled away. She didn't need to worry, however, as Kaoru immediately took Hikaru's place. Finally, Kaoru too pulled away, and both just looked at her.

She stared up at them, breathing a little hard. "You two...taste different.."

They looked at each other in surprise. "We do? What do you mean?"

She laughed a little. "Hikaru...you taste almost...spicy, like curry. Kaoru tastes more sweet..."

The twins just smiled down at her, and Kaoru stroked her cheek lightly.. "That's interesting to know. But, do you still want to leave?"

She looked up at them for a moment, her eyes moving from one to the other, then back again, over and over. Then, a blush coloring her cheeks, she said in barely more than a whisper, "I...guess I could stay a little longer..."

* * *

~Note to Readers~ {This is just the first chapter, so there will be more, obviously. I can't very well leave things THERE, now can I? I'll work on getting the next chapter up, so until then, please let me know what you thought of this one.} ~End of Note to Readers~


	2. Turning The Key

~Note to Readers~ {Alright, Chapter 2(don't get scared by the start. We will return to them before long). Fun fun fun. Took me awhile to get in the mood to write, cause a bunch of bullshit happened after I posted the first chapter, and I was in a bad mood. This is going to sound odd, but listening to music by Voltaire is what helped me get back into the writing mood. That guy is fucking funny. Anyway, enough rambling, on to Chapter 2! Currently listening to "End of All Hope" by Nightwish...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~

* * *

~~Inside a Security Booth~~

Now this...this was interesting. Kyoya had of course known this was going to happen, but he was still a little surprised. He had not expected it to go this smoothly. He had expected far more fighting.

Either the twins were far more sly and charming than he gave them credit for, Haruhi had feelings for them already, or she had pent up sexual tension from hanging around the Host Club all the time.

It was hard to tell, either way. Point was, he was surprised by how things were going. He'd thought the twins plan to be destined to fail when he'd first heard of it...

* * *

~~Flashback~~

Kyoya Ootari pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose as Haruhi walked away in a huff. It wasn't his fault. She should know by now that he wasn't one to openly divulge information, even to the Host Club.

He looked down at the account ledger, marking down that Haruhi had yet another request from one Ritsu Kasanoda. The young Yakuza heir was certainly persistant. He seemed determined to see Haruhi, despite the situation.

Haruhi saw him only as a friend, and had no idea he had feelings for her. Then again, when did she ever? Despite her unnatural ability to sense people's feelings and intent, she was unable to see that a lot of people had feelings for her.

He realized he'd lost focus while thinking about her. Odd. He went back to checking of the ledger, but stopped when he saw two identical shadows fall over the book. He closed it, looking up at the twins. "Yes?"

They exchanged a glance. "We need to have the Host Club to ourselves for a while tomorrow." Kaoru just nodded in agreement to his twins words.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Not too hard to accomplish. But why?"

Kaoru paused. "Um...we also need a very large bed moved into the middle of the room, and a liht fixed directly over it, independent of the other lights."

Kyoya's eyebrows rose a little. "Now, that is an interesting request. Wanting to put on a show of 'Brotherly Love'? Cause if so, that might be a little extreme. I don't really think the school would hesitate to shut us down if they found out. Though it would certainly bring in a lot of customers...."

Hikaru suddenly seemed irritated. "No. That's not why. We just...please? Can you just set it up?"

Kyoya just looked at him for a moment. "Well, the cost would be rather large. We'd have to come up with activities to entertain our customers at other locations, plus the lost money from your absence. And the cost of movers to get the bed up here."

The twins seemed a little distraught by this. "Please..." Pleading? From THEM? Interesting... "Fine. I'll do it. On one condition."

Their smiles, which had flared up when he'd agreed, faded instantly at the mention of a condition. "And that condition is...?" Began Kaoru hesitantly.

Kyoya just smiled. "Tell me exactly what you need this for. Exactly. If you don't tell me, then it won't happen. And don't try to do it on your own. I'll make sure that you are caught."

The twins hesitated, but knew they were cornered. Either tell him, or abandon their plan...

* * *

~~Present~~

He'd been shocked by their plan, but not surprised. The two of them had fairly obvious feelings for Haruhi. Obvious to practically all of the Host Club. Except Haruhi, of course, and perhaps Tamaki, though he probably suspected.

Kyoya had agreed to do it so long as they told him. In retrospect, it wasn't too smart. Still, he was a man of his word. Besides, he was curious. That was why he'd just closed the club for the day, though it had taken alot to convince Tamaki to agree.

Of course, Tamaki had no idea of the twins plan, which was good. He'd throw a fit. Which is why the current situation was precarious. Kyoya was rather interested by what he was watching on the security camera that he'd aimed directly at the bed.

Haruhi wasn't fighting anymore. She was, from what he could tell, actually accepting it now. Complying. He had the camera zoom in, glad it was in color, and not black and white. Then again, this WAS Ouran Academy. Only the best for this school.

The twins were completely naked, and Haruhi was still in her school uniform. And they were kissing. He turned up the volume on his headphones.

He didn't want anyone else to hear. He suppressed a smile as he heard Haruhi's breathless voice through the headphones, picked up by the sensitive camera speakers.

"I...guess I could stay a little longer..."

~~Inside Music Room #3~~

The twins exchanged a grinning look. "Well, that's nice to hear, Haruhi..." Hikaru moved out of her sight, and Kaoru straddled her a bit, though he was holding himself above her.

She made sure not to look down. She knew if she did, due to Kaoru's position, she would see a part of his anatomy that she was far too embarrassed to even think about. She looked into Kaoru's eyes, obviously nervous. He of course noticed.

"Don't worry, Haruhi," he said. "We are going to take care of you."

She hesitated, a little worried. "H-hey, I didn't agree to anything! I just..." She paused. Technically, she had agreed, she realized. She knew what they wanted, and had stopped fighting it. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Kaoru was just holding himself over her, nothing else. "What is Hikaru doing?" Had it been Kaoru who had disappeared, she'd be less worried. Then she realized where he was.

She jumped a bit as she felt someone undoing the buttons on the blue over-shirt of her uniform, moving slowly upward. Had to be Hikaru. "Hey...come on, I didn't say-" Kaoru kissed her to shut her up, and succeeded.

_Dammit_, she thought. _Why do I fall so hard for this... _Then her mind just went blank again.

Kaoru eventually had to break the kiss, as Hikaru need room. He got Haruhi's shirt open, and kissed her lightly. The twins were practically stacked on top of each other. Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes widened, and he laughed a bit.

"Kaoru," he said slowly, "I realize you are excited, but save it for Haruhi." She blinked, confused, then her eyes widened.

"Y-you mean you two actually....the whole 'Brotherly Love' thing isn't just an act? You two really...?"

The twins shrugged. "Well, we did tell you that for a long time, all we had was each other. Does it disgust you, Haruhi?"

She just looked up at them, and bit her lip. He mind told her that she should be utterly horrified and disgusted by the fact that the twins had an incestuous relationship, but....at the same time...

The twin's were suddenly smiling brightly. "Kaoru, she likes it."

She quickly shook her head. "N-no, no I don't!"

Kaoru laughed in response. "Then why are you blushing that much, with that cute little smile on your lips?"

Haruhi froze, unable to respond, then looked away. _Dammit..._

Hikaru was unbuttoning the white undershirt now, having already removed her tie. The twins got off of her, and made her sit up. She was tempted to run for the door, before this went further. However, something happened.

She got a look at the twins, fully naked. She had never before seen a man naked, let alone two. She quickly turned her head, blushing heavily. She was embarrassed, but more than that....confused by the warmth growing between her legs.

The twins removed her shirt, leaving her in her pants for now, it seemed, and her bra. She wasn't sure, but she felt no need to cover herself, despite her nerves and embarrassment.

The twins were watching her. "Pink bra, huh? Didn't expect something girly from you."

She went red, glaring at them. "Just cause I don't care what people think of me doesn't mean I dislike things that other girls like."

They shrugged in unison, and she sighed. Half the time it creeped her out when they did things in exact unison. Half the time she thought it was cute.

She yelped a bit as she was pushed onto her back, and Hikaru was ungoing the fastenings on her pants, and before she could say anything, he had them off of her, and she was laying on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties.

Haruhi swallowed hard. Why wasn't she fighting this? This was so...sudden. And in a way, quite wrong. But still, she couldn't bring herself to try and leave.

The twins made her sit up, and Hikaru moved behind her. "H-Hikaru, what are you-" She went silent as her vision went dark. Hikaru had just blindfolded her with her tie. He tied it around her eyes, and she bit her lip.

She felt lips at each ear, and she shuddered, but not from being creeped out. In unison, the twins whispered into her ears, "We don't want you to know which of us is doing what, Haruhi...leave it to the imagination, you know?"

Haruhi could only nod. What else could she do? They had hold of her arms.

She suddenly noticed something...odd. She pulled her arms toward her. It didn't work. She was suddenly lifted onto her knees, and her arms were pulled so they were fully extended out to the sides. "Guys...what are you...?"

She heard a bit of laughter. "We are just having some fun with you Haruhi. Your arms are tied to the bedposts by the sheets. We didn't want you removing the blindfold. Or leaving the bed..."

She gritted her teeth a bit. "Are you two going to talk in unison all the time now?" More laughter. "Well, of course. Otherwise, you'd figure out who was who by our voices."

She sighed heavily. She should have left when she had the chance. Though for some reason...being bound like this didn't bother her too much. "Well...are you two just going to stare at me, or do something?"

The twins looked at her in surprise. They had not expected something like that from Haruhi. "I see," the again said in perfect unison. "You apparently want this more than you'll admit. Well, in that case, don't worry."

She was silent for a moment, going red. "I..I don't want it. I've just...resigned myself to it. And worry about what?"

They laughed, and she got an odd chill down her spine. The pleasant kind. "Well, Haruhi, we are going to make sure you enjoy this." She felt the clasp of her bra undo, and then felt an low curse. SHe actually smirked a bit.

"Yeah, you can't get that off, because of the straps. You'll have to untie my hands."

Instead, she heard a ripping noise. "Hey! Don't tear my clothes!" Just more laughter, and her bra was suddenly flung from her, and she bit her lip. She heard nothing. Just silence

Suddenly, she heard them in front of her. "Wow.." Kaoru said. "Yeah, wow," came Hikaru's reply.

She blushed heavily. "W-wow what?"

More silence, then, "You have such cute breasts, Haruhi. You like completely flat chested in that uniform, but I guess it's just the clothes. I mean sure, they are small, but still."

She went and even deeper shade of red. "St-stop making fun of me!"

"We are not. Your breasts are cute. We like them. Not too small, not too big...not really big at all, but still. Maybe a small A-cup."

She jerked a leg out toward them, and heard a satisfying cry of pain as her foot connected. "Stop talking about how small my chest is!"

They grabbed her leg, and gently moved it back under her so she was on her knees again. "Okay, sorry. Honestly, we were giving you a compliment."

She was suddenly lifted, and her legs were extended, and before she could protest, her panties were pulled down off of her, before they set her on her knees again.

She was naked now, on a bed, with the twins, who were also naked. And she was blindfolded, and bound to the bed. Her father would throw a fit if he knew. He'd probably burn the school to the ground and murder the twins.

And yet...despite everything in her mind that told her this was a horrible thing going on right now...she realized the twins were right. She DID want this....

* * *

~Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Hope you like, cause this ain't gonna end anytime soon. More chapters to come! More weirdness, more debauchery(did I even spell that right? Doubtful.) and more Ouran fun! And perhaps, dare I say, twincest!? *le gasp!* Oh, and for anyone who is curious(that would be...none of you) I was listening to Code Geass themesongs while writing...contemplating writing a Code Geass fic...let me know what you think....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~


	3. Lifting The Lid

~Note to Readers~ {Alright, Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, had some trouble deciding what to do next. Anyway, I'm listening to my music again, and the story is flowing(sorta) again! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And if you are paying attention to the chapter titles and the summary of the story, you'll notice not only a theme, but a bit of a pun. If you can figure it out, you get a cookie! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~

* * *

~~Inside the Security Booth~~

This...this was astounding, to be perfectly honest, and the Shadow King was not one to be caught off guard by anything. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing now. Of course, he had no issue with it.

He swallowed a bit, and a sudden clearing of a throat distracted him, and he looked down. "What?"

Tamaki suddenly looked hurt. "What? What do you mean what? You are ignoring me!"

Kyoya could only sigh in response, and reluctantly turned off the sound, removing the headphones. "Sorry, Tamaki. I was just curious about something."

Tamaki's eyes widened a bit with curiosity, and he started to shift upward, turning so he could see the screen. Before he could, however, Kyoya's hand darted out, covering his eyes, and pushing him roughly back down to the floor.

He gave Tamaki a dark look through his glasses, narrowing his eyes. "Did I tell you that you could get up?" Something occured to him then. "Come to think of it, I did not give you permission to speak either."

Tamaki lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry..."

Kyoya grabbed a handful of Tamaki's hair, yanking his head up to look at him. "Excuse me? Aren't you forgetting something?" Tamaki swallowed hard, then, "I'm sorry, Master."

Kyoya nodded, and released Tamaki, then looked him over. The blond haired, violet eyed "King" of the Host Club was on his knees before him, completely naked except for a leather collar around his neck, a leash connected to it, and in Kyoya's hand.

"Well then, dog, make it up to me." He smiled, and Tamaki beamed up at him. "Yes Master!"

This was how it was with them, when they were alone together. It had been this way ever since they had truly become friends. It wasn't that they were homosexual or something. They just were very close. Though, perhaps they were bisexual.

Tamaki undid Kyoya's belt slowly, grinning, and proceeded to undo Kyoya's pants. "Does Master have any objections?"

Kyoya actually let out a small chuckle. "Of course not." He ruffled Tamaki's hair a bit, causing him to laugh pleasantly.

Kyoya put the headphones back on, grinning. "I will, however, continue to watch this."

Tamaki shrugged in response. "Okay, Master. I'm fine with that, because after all, I get to please Master. Though I wish I could see."

Kyoya just patted Tamaki's head. "Maybe later. Get to work." He turned on the sound just in time to hear the twins explain why they were tying her to the bed. He felt his mouth water a bit, and he shifted a bit.

It was rather amazing that the twins were doing to her the exact sort of thing that he had done to Tamaki the first time they-

His thought process was cut off as Tamaki's hand closed over his hard member, and he glanced down to see Tamaki grinning up at him as he slowly stroked him. "Do you like, Master?" Kyoya could only smirk. "Perhaps. Try harder."

Tamaki laughed again, and ran his tongue slowly over the underside of his 'Master's' length, before circling the head with the tip of his tongue. The involuntary groan of pleasure that passed Kyoya's lips only encouraged him.

Kyoya laid a hand on Tamaki's head lightly, his fingers twisting into the soft blond hair, and his eyes widened a bit. Not because of anything Tamaki did, but because of what he saw.

* * *

~~Inside Music Room #3~~

Haruhi could not suppress a shudder of pleasure as she felt two pairs of hands slowly exploring her body running over her skin lightly. The only time she knew who was doing what, was when one of them stole a passionate kiss from her.

She could not believe how much she was enjoying this. It was, she tried to tell herself, indecent. Dirty. Wrong. And felt so damn good. She bit her lip lightly as fingers traced down her spine, and a tongue ran slowly up the side of her neck.

This experimentation went on for a bit like that, before the twins pushed it further. She first realized something was changing when both of them stopped what they were doing. She did not, however, have time to ask why.

She suddenly cried out as their tongues began to flick against her nipples, circling them. She had not realized she was so sensitive there. She whimpered a bit, unable to restrain herself.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts against their tongues, as if begging for more. She was. The twins chuckled in response, and began to suck on them, causing another cry of pleasure from her.

* * *

~~In the Adjacent Room~~

"Aww, why is this door locked, Takashi?"

Mori just looked at his cousin, and shook his head. He couldn't exactly tell the boy what was going on in the other room.

Hunny pouted, pressing his ear to the door, hearing Haruhi's cries of pleasure. "But Takashi, they sound like they are really enjoying something over there...Haru-chan is actually crying out in pleasure!"

Mori just shook his head again, trying not to imagine what was causing Haruhi to make such noises. He of course knew, and could hear as well, but he didn't want to think about it.

Hunny continued to pout, and crossed his arms. He really was cute when he was flustered. "But it sounds like some really delicious cake they are eating..."

Mori nearly fell over in his chair. Cake? Of course. That explained it. He'd thought Hunny was just wanting to satisfy his curiosity. Instead, he just wanted the 'really delicious cake.' He almost laughed, instead just smiling. Hunny was so cute.

He sat there for a bit, just reading, when Hunny finally lost patience. "I want that cake!" He went toward the door, obviously about to try and break it down. Mori rushed over, blocking his path. "Bad idea, Hunny."

The small blonde suddenly looked like he might cry. "Why, Takashi? I just want some of that cake..."

Mori hated to see Hunny like that. He had to come up with some excuse. "Private cake party."

Hunny suddenly paused, thinking. "Private cake party? You mean like the ones me and Usa-chan have at home?"

Moris smiled, glad he'd managed to give Hunny reason to pause. "Yes."

Hunny nodded a bit. "Oh...okay. Well, then I guess I can't barge in...but why is it just Haru-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan? Why not you, me, Kyo-chan and Tama-chan as well?"

*Damn,* Mori thought. "Surprise. For Tamaki."

Hunny suddenly smiled. "A surprise party for Tama-chan!?" Mori nodded, and Hunny suddenly cheered.

"Yay! Surprise party! Surprise party!" He was suddenly running and leaping around the room in excited glee, and Mori just relaxed, sighing with relief. It was shortlived. Hunny was suddenly next to him again. "Wait..."

Mori tensed. *Now what?* Hunny put a finger to his bottom lip as he thought for a moment, mouth open in surprise.

"Um...why does that mean we can't be in there right now?"

Mori smiled. Not a hard question to come up with an answer for. "Tamaki would get suspicious."

Hunny nodded. "I see. Tama-chan would get suspicious if all of us were there. But can't I still have some cake?"

Mori nodded, gesturing to the cake on the table. Hunny shook his head, pouting again. "No, I want the other cake. I want want Haru-chan is having!"

Mori felt a sudden pressure in his nether regions, trying not to think about the implications of what Hunny had just said.

* * *

~Back in Music Room #3~

Haruhi was panting heavily, unable to help it. It all just felt too good. She was blushing heavily as well, embarrassed by how she was acting. Suddenly, the twins stopped, and she heard them chuckle almost evilly.

She bit her lip. "Wha-what? What is it?" Hikaru was suddenly kissing her, and she moaned into the kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered to her, "You're all wet, Haruhi..."

Now that he said it, and she wasn't distracted by what they were doing, she could feel the warm, squishy wetness between her thighs, something running down her legs. She felt her face grow hot, and the twins laughed.

"Well, Haruhi," they said together, "how about we REALLY give you a reason to be wet?" She froze. "Wait, what?"

She didn't know exactly what they meant, her mind a bit addled by the pleasure she'd been feeling. Suddenly, they were attacking her nipples with their mouths again, but it didn't end there.

She felt fingers running slowly down her stomach, and ran lightly over the swollen lips of her entrance. She stiffened, her breath catching in her throat, before she let out a shuddering moan. She couldn't believe how good that had felt.

The fingers continued to stroke her entrance, as more fingers ran over her ass. She tried not to think about it. Hopefully it wasn't for what she thought. Then there was a pause, the fingers no longer moving.

Then without warning, two fingers plunged into her maidenhood, and two more into her ass. She cried out in shock, and then pleasure as the fingers moved inside her.

* * *

~~Inside the Security Booth~~

Kyoya was also groaning with pleasure every so often as he watched the twins pleasuring Haruhi. Of course, Tamaki was a helpful addition. The blonde's tongue move expertly over Kyoya's shaft as he bobbed his head over him, sucking gently.

Tamaki had always been good at this, and he could feel himself growing close to his release already. He gritted his teeth, tensing in his chair. Tamaki could feel Kyoya's member throbbing in his mouth, and he chuckled a bit.

Kyoya groaned again with pleasure as the chuckle sent vibrations through his length. He felt the release coming, and just whispered Tamaki's name, letting him know.

Tamaki just smiled, and then buried Kyoya's length in his mouth, taking it all in, just before Kyoya released. Kyoya's hot cum filled his mouth and throat, and he eagerly swallowed it all as it pumped out of Kyoya.

When his orgasm was over, Kyoya just leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling, listening to Haruhi's moans through the headphones, Tamaki licking the rest of the cum from Kyoya's member.

Kyoya stayed there like that that until he heard something. From Tamaki. "A little out of it, are you Master? Well, if that's the case, then you won't mind me looking at what you are watching!"

Kyoya's eyes widened, and he looked down just in time to see Tamaki in front of him, looking straight at the screen. He was silent, not moving. "T-Tamaki?" He looked around to see the screen and Tamaki's face. "Tamaki?"

* * *

~Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Alot more to this chapter, even though it's actually shorter than the last chapter. If you haven't noticed, alot of people will be involved in this story. I wonder if anyone can figure out exactly who, how many, and in what way...well, we shall see. And in the reviews, if you make requests, I MIGHT heed them. That's right, there is a possibility your ideas will be put into the fic. That is, if they fit with the story. Again, we shall see...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~


	4. The Box Is Open

~Note to Readers~ {Alright, Chapter 4! This one came sooner than the last, aren't you all lucky? Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you are paying attention to the chapter titles and the summary of the story, you'll notice not only a theme, but a bit of a pun. Whoever guesses it gets a cookie. So far, only one person has guessed, but that person, Raichael, is kinda close. Pay very close attention to the SUMMARY of the story, then the chapter titles. And keep in mind what is going on with Haruhi during each chapter...and note the very bad pun during the fourth sentence...DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~

* * *

~~Inside Music Room #3~~

Haruhi's mind was clouded, fogged over by a haze of pleasure that was seeping through her. She had never once envisioned such things happening to her. She'd never even pleasured herself. Having this situation thrust upon her was a shock.

She could not see, she could barely move. She was in school. And two boys who she'd never realized had feelings for her, were doing their best, it seemed, to give her immense pleasure.

Haruhi had never had an orgasm before, nor had she really had any talks with anyone about such things, so what happened next was, to her, completely unexpected.

After several minutes of the twins fingering both her entrances, the pleasure had grown to be too much for her. Her breath suddenly caught, her inner walls clamping down on the invading fingers. And then it happened.

The world seemed to be washed away as her body was filled with pure ecstasy. She nearly screamed from the pleasure, but the sound was muffled by someones lips against hers. She didn't know or care whose, as her mind had just gone blank.

When the world 'returned' to her, she was breathing hard. Something had happened. Something had unhinged itself within Haruhi's mind. She just didn't know it yet. No one did. There was a light chuckle, and she knew it to be Hikaru.

"Haruhi," he said calmly, "open your mouth." SHe obeyed without hesitation, surprising herself. Hikaru slipped two fingers into her mouth, and she began to suck on them as he moved the fingers slowly in and out.

She felt the slickness of his fingers, tasted the liquid that coated them, and knew what she was tasting. This was what SHE tasted like. She didn't know how to describe it. She rather liked it, which disturbed her a bit.

"Like the taste, Haruhi?" Kaoru this time. She just nodded. When Hikaru removed his fingers, she said breathlessly, "Don't you dare, Kaoru. I already figured out where your fingers were." He chuckled heartily, and she couldn't help but smile.

Hikaru shifted closer, and said to her softly, "Haruhi, are you ready? Are you ready to feel something even better than that?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew what he meant. She knew what this was. The final step. Losing her virginity. Was she ready? She wasn't sure. And yet...she found she didn't care. She wanted this too badly. So she just nodded.

* * *

~~In The Adjacent Room~~

*Unexpected...*. Mori had never once thought...well, no, that was a lie, in a way. True, he'd never thought this would happen, but he had certainly fantasized about it. Apparently, so had Hunny.

Mori was on the floor, flat on his back. His shirt was open, exposing his chest, and Hunny was ontop of him, nibbling his neck. *Very unexpected...*

Despite Hunny's size, he was far stronger than Mori. Also, despite Hunny's playful and childish demeanor, he was actually quite agressive when he wanted something.

When Hunny had practically demanded to have what 'Haru-chan' was having, Mori had, in the end, been unable to resist. However, as soon as Hunny had realized what was happening, he quickly took over.

Mori gritted his teeth as Hunny pinched one of his nipples between his teeth. The small blond was often surprising even his longtime friend and cousin.

"Takashi," Hunny whispered softly, "I want this even more than cake.."

And then their lips were moving together, tongues battling against each other, exploring each other's mouths. When they finally came up for air, Hunny busied himself with unfastening Mori's belt and pants.

Once done, he released Mori's already hard member, stroking it slowly, coaxing out a small groan of pleasure from Mori. Satisfied, he removed his own pants, his shirt already long gone, so that he was naked, excluding his socks.

Mori's eyes raked over Hunny's naked form, but Hunny wasted no time. He positioned himself over Mori's length, and began to lower himself. Mori stopped Hunny, however, looking worried. Hunny, however, was not to be deterred.

He understood Mori's concern. He was worried that it would hurt. But he knew something that Mori didn't. "Takashi," he practically purred, "I have been practicing..." This statement shocked Mori into an even deeper silence than usual.

Hunny took advantage of this, and positioned the tip of Mori's length at the entrance of his ass, and lowered himself, taking Mori in with a pleasurable gasp. He took him in completely, and smiled down at Mori. "See, Takashi?" Mori could only nod.

* * *

~~Back In Music Room #3~~

Haruhi felt herself getting even wetter as the twins spread her legs apart, positioning themselves in front of and behind her. Their hands were exploring her body again, and she bit her lip. How badly she wanted them inside her...

Her thoughts were surprising her and disturbing her. How could things have changed so quickly. Just minutes before, she had been completely against this. Now she was wishing for it with all her heart. The twins seemed eager to comply.

She was not even able to think much before she felt something prod against her entrance, before sliding slowly in. She knew it wasn't finger. He stopped only part way in, then pushed in all the way.

White hot pain erupted from her core, and she cried out from the pain. Both twins were then stroking and caressing her body, trying to calm her, to ease her pain a bit. This continued for a bit, until the pain finally faded, and she nodded a bit.

"I'm okay now...just...go slow." Whoever it was began to move slowly, sliding in and out at a gentle pace, making sure she was comfortable. As the last of the pain finally was washed away by the first strings of pleasure, she moaned a bit, letting them know.

The slow thrusts began to gradually speed up, reaching deep into her, making her whimper with pleasure. God, how she loved this. She'd never thought it would feel this good, and she knew it was only just the beginning.

Indeed, it wasn't long before she felt her ass cheeks being spread. Fingers were inserted, and she felt some warm, slippery substance being inserted as well. Even she knew what it was. Some lubricant to make things easier. She didn't care.

The thrusts again picked up speed, just as her ass was finally penetrated. She bit her lip, the feeling uncomfortable at first, but made easier by the lube, and helped by the distraction of the pleasure. After a bit, the member in her ass began it's own gentle thrusts.

It was not long before the twins were going at a relatively identical pace. They were playing tag with her mouth. One would kiss her, then the other would turn her head so he could kiss her. Again, the pleasure distracted her too much for her to tell who was who.

The pleasure continued to slowly build as the twins were now thrusting vigorously into her. She was panting hard, moaning heavily as they moved, rewarded for their work with her periodically whispering their names lustfully.

* * *

~~Inside The Security Booth~~

It was like trying to restrain a pit bull. Honestly, it was rather funny, but if Kyoya lost his grip, disaster. Tamaki was straining against the leash, trying desperately to get out of the room so he could rush to the Host Club room. "Tamaki, calm down!"

Tamaki looked like he could breath fire. "Calm down!? Calm down!? Those dirty, idiotic, perverted, evil, shady, devil twins are raping my poor Haruhi! I have to save my little girl!"

Kyoya finally tugged hard on the leash, dragging Tamaki back. Once Tamaki was in range, he pushed him face first into the floor, his ass in the air, and pinned him. "Listen to me, Tamaki! It is not rape! I was watching the whole time. She consented."

Tamaki refused to believe it, shaking his head. "No! My little girl would never willingly engage in such dirty acts as that!"

Kyoya pushed Tamaki's face roughly into the floor, growling angrily. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Tamaki struggled hard, trying to pull away. "No, but I know you are wrong! They are raping my daughter!"

Kyoya felt his anger rising, something he was not used to. "She's not your daughter, and she's not being raped!"

Tamaki nearly got Kyoya off of him, and cried out, "Yes she is!"

Kyoya practically roared with anger. "Obviously you need to be taught what rape actually is!"

Kyoya had not been this angry since the day that he and Tamaki had actually become true friends. Now, he was able to channel than anger in a way other than knocking a table over. He was glad his member was still free, and hard.

He thrust suddenly into Tamaki's ass, pulling hard on the leash, nearly choking the blond. He thrust hard and fast, not giving Tamaki a chance to resist or to get used to the feeling of Kyoya inside him. They had never done this before.

Tamaki was crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, begging Kyoya to stop, yet at times, begging him not to stop. It's like he couldn't make up his mind. The experience was rough, foreign. He didn't know how to take it.

* * *

~Back in Music Room #3~

Haruhi could feel the pleasure reaching that peak again, and could tell that the twins were getting there as well, judging by the noises they were making. Then that exquisite pleasure filled her again, her walls clamping down on their hard members.

She heard them call out her name as she came down from the pleasure high, and felt their hot cum pump into her, filling her womb and ass. The feeling was interesting, and altogether a pleasurable feeling.

The twins relaxed against her, since she was held up by her bonds. They were all breathing hard, but especially Haruhi. It had felt wonderful, and....she wasn't sure. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, one she couldn't explain.

* * *

~Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? More smuttiness to this one. It's actually a little difficult to juggle several scenes that are occurring at the same time. And Who is surprised by Hunny? I was trying to decide what to do with the whole thing between him and Mori, and Hunny being in charge seems to make more sense. He's the stronger of the two, as well as the more assertive. And I wanted Kyoya to have a chance to show his angry side. And to punish Tamaki.*snickers*And don't worry. Things are not over. Nowhere near....DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~


	5. Bizarre Suspensful Nothingness

~Note to Readers~ {Alright, Chapter 5! Time to move the story forward again, so I'm sorry, but....oh, and Raicheal, you get half a cookie, for getting half of it right. Just need to figure out the pun. It's subtle, so good luck! In fact, you get a full cookie. You get a second for figuring out the pun. And everyone who is wondering about this cookie thing, keep this in mind: I'm mildly insane....DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~

* * *

~~Outside the Home of Haruhi Fujioka~~

Haruhi was, to put things in the simplest of terms, flustered. She had no idea how to handle all of this. Not just the now completely obvious affections of the twins, but also....she shook her head. She had to clear her head for what was about to happen.

She paused at her front door, and pulled out her keys, reaching for the door lock. She was trying to be silent, and also trying to not think at all about what had happened. Then she slid the key in the lock, and shuddered.

This, the simplest of actions, had driven her mind wild. She could clearly see in her mind a big, warm cock sliding between her legs, plunging into her core and dragging out her screams of pleasure.

She instantly pulled away from the door lock, shaking her head again, trying desperately to forget all of this. She could NOT have such thoughts when she went inside. She knew what would happen. Her dad would pick up on it easily.

She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. What was wrong with her? Why was her mind filled with such...such perverted thoughts? She couldn't stop them. She'd never had them before tonight...or, well, yesterday.

Shortly after what had happened with the twins, she'd simply passed out. When she'd woken, it was the morning. Luckily, it was the weekend, but also, her father would be worried sick about her. Especially when she learned there had been a storm.

He'd be worried she'd gotten scared and hid somewhere all night. This would be hell to explain. But even worse than dealing with her father, was dealing with the aftermath of having sex with the twins.

Now...now she was having these...fantasies. Her dreams had been filled with them, and even her daydreams, which she was having alot more of. She was picturing all sorts of dirty, naughty things...and she both loved and hated it.

She had already pictured herself with all the other Host Club members more than once. Even Nekozawa-sempai had snuck into one, as well as Basanova...Kasanova...Kasa..."Why the hell can't I get his damn name right!?"

In her frustration, she had inadvertently shouted her thoughts out loud, and she immediately tensed. Had her father heard? She waited for several minutes, with no results. She relaxed, sighing. Perhaps he was still asleep, or just hadn't heard.

She rested her head against the door, sighing. Her mind wouldn't leave her alone. Worse yet, her body was responding to the thoughts. If she had to put a definition to how she felt....she would have to say she was horny. There was no other explanation.

Every inch of her skin was sensitive to the slightest of movements, and she had, to her shame, found it necessary to take some precautions. She had taken one of her socks off and stuck it in her panties to stop her pants from getting soaked.

She took another deep breath, readied herself, and unlocked the door quickly, opened it, and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. And she waited. Nothing. "Dad must be asleep..." She sighed heavily, sagging forward. "Or out searching for me..."

She walked into her room, setting her bags down, and knew she would have to change her clothes. She grabbed some clothes to change into, and went into the bathroom. She started the bath, and stripped out of her clothes.

While the bath was filling, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired, but at the same time...She stared in slight awe, touching her cheek. She was practically glowing. Of course, when she realized why, she blushed.

* * *

~~The Suoh Family's Second Estate~~

Everyone just had to stare, all of them on edge. What would happen?

Tamaki was sitting in a chair in front of them, facing them. They, the rest of the TRULY male members of the Host Club, were sitting on the very large couch. Well, except Hunny. He was sitting on Mori's shoulders.

The fingers of Tamaki's right hand were rubbing his forehead, with his chin resting on his right, the elbow on his knee. It was, really, an odd position. It made no sense. Of course, Tamaki never made sense, so that wasn't what was worrying them.

What WAS worrying them was his dead silence. This was odd behavior for him. None of them could really recall a time when he'd ever been this serious. Of course, the twins were just glad they were still alive.

When they'd all been called there, Kyoya had warned the twins that Tamaki had found out. Why they were not dead, they did not know.

Finally, Tamaki spoke. "Something...has happened. Something serious." He paused, then suddenly looked up. Anger was what showed on his face, and everyone tensed, even Kyoya. This couldn't be good.

"Our dear Haruhi has been deflowered."

Of course, everyone knew this already. Everyone, that is, except Hunny. "What!? Haru-chan!? Who stole her flowers!?"

The twins, Kyoya, and Mori all looked up at Hunny, looks of incredulity on their faces. Hunny always seemed like the smartest of them, aside from Kyoya, and perhaps Haruhi.

Tamaki's voice rose. "No, Hunny-sempai. Someone stole her virginity!"

Hunny's eyes widened. "Wow...so THAT'S what you all were doing in the other room." He looked down at the twins, who both tensed, swallowing hard at the look Tamaki gave them. "I thought you were eating....OH!"

They all, except for Tamaki, who was still shooting daggers at the twins with his eyes, looked up at Hunny in surprise.

He smiled. "That explains Takashi's behavior."

They turned to Mori, who was suddenly red in the face. Hunny continued.

"I'd thought they were eating cake...you know, with all those moans of pleasure from Haruhi-" Aside from Hunny, everyone turned to look at Tamaki. THe blond looked like his eyes were about to burst from his skull.

"Well, I wanted some, so I tried to get in, but Takashi stopped me. When I told him I wanted what Haru-chan was having, he-" Mori's hand was over Hunny's mouth instantly, but the damage was done.

The twins, momentarily forgetting their fear, smirked up at him slyly. Kyoya just gave a knowing smile. Even Tamaki was looking at him with wide eyed surprise. "Mori-sempai? You and Hunny...?"

Mori just went a deeper shade of red, and Hunny smiled sweetly. "Mori finally made a move, so I was happy. He's even better than cake!"

The following silence was practically buzzing with confusion. Finally, Tamaki broke it.'

"It seems," he began, "That things are changing within our family...certain members are starting to engage in dirty acts with each other..."

Hikaru scoffed. "Hardly. Me and Kaoru have been having sex with eachother since we were fourteen."

Tamaki glared at them. "That is hardly the point!"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "And you are one to talk about engaging in 'dirty' acts. Are you not the one who was naked and wearing a leash and collar at the time that you saw what was happening in the Host Club room?"

The twins looked up, startled. "What? Seriously? How would you know that the Boss was like that?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I was the one holding the leash."

Another shocked silence. It seemed that this incident with Haruhi had been all it took to drive everything to a head. Everyone knew who was having sex with who, and were all just letting it out. And in Mori and Hunny's cases, it had CAUSED the sex.

After a long while, Tamaki spoke again, calmer than before. "Well, none of the rest of that matters. With us...well, it's different. Haruhi, however, is a girl. It's a bit different.."

Kyoya sighed. "Meaning that our King wanted the honor of taking Haruhi's virginity."

Tamaki balked at that. "No! I'm her father! Why would I want that?"

They all groaned. Kyoya, however, voiced it. "You're an idiot, Tamaki. Anyway, get to your point."

Tamaki grumbled a bit, and continued. "Well, I don't think it's right to keep secrets from each other, for one thing. We should share everything with each other. Now, how this concerns Haruhi is that we don't know how she'll respond to what has happened."

They all nodded, seeing where he was going with this. "We need to make sure she's alright. That she's comfortable, and not upset at all. She lost her virginity, after all. And in an...intense way, I might add." He shot another glare at the twins.

"Plus," Kyoya added, "the twins informed Haruhi of the fact that they are in love with her." He then paused. _Shit._

The twins were suddenly staring at him. "How the hell did you know that?" asked Kaoru. Kyoya just paused, and Tamaki answered bitterly. "The same way I found out about what was happening. He'd apparently been watching the security camera."

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Well...I was curious."

Before anything else could be said, Tamaki continued what he wanted to say. "We have to make sure that everything is alright with Haruhi. We have to be there for her. Make sure she's not confused, or nervous around the rest of us."

Then it happened. "I have an idea, Tama-chan!" Hunny was all excited about this. "I know how we can make sure she's not nervous around the rest of us. We all have fun with her!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time, silence filled the room. Hunny took advantage. "Really, we should! See, then, she won't be nervous around all of us. Worried we'd find out or anything. Just let her know we care and such!"

Tamaki and the twins were about to protest, when Kyoya interrupted. "I like the idea. It's fair, no one will be jealous, and she'll indeed know we care." Hunny cheered, and Mori just nodded silently. Tamaki was about to go into one of his rants.

And then he stopped. He was staring at Kyoya, who just looked at him over his glasses. "Don't you agree?" Tamaki hesitated, then just nodded. Everyone realized then that Kyoya had an odd power over Tamaki.

"Well," said Hikaru, "We still disagree! There is no way we are sharing her!"

Kyoya just smiled, and turned to them. He then leaned in close, and whispered something to Hikaru, who paled. "N-never mind! We are okay with it!" Kaoru was shocked, and almost protested, before Hikaru sent him a warning look

The others would never find out what Kyoya had said to him.

"Then it's agreed," Kyoya said. "Starting tomorrow, Haruhi is free game." Tamaki cringed at Kyoya's word choice, but did not argue.

* * *

~~The Fujioka Bathroom~~

Haruhi was laying in the bathtub, eyes closed, enjoying the relaxing soak. She loved baths. They were a way to clear her mind. Usually. She'd begun to...picture things, again. Her friends at Ouran, all of them...they were all so beautiful...

Before long, she was gently massaging her breasts as she imagined doing different things with her friends. Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, Tamaki...Nekozawa and Kasanoda....even, and she couldn't believe this one even came to mind, Renge.

What was happening to her? It was like something had snapped. Before what had happened with the twins, she'd never even THOUGHT of touching herself, or having sex....and now... and now she was...

She moaned softly, biting her lip as she slipped two fingers into herself, her toes curling slightly. Something had to be wrong with her. It was like she was obsessed, addicted to the pleasure. She wanted it so badly...

For now, she couldn't think about this. She'd think about it later, when her mind was clearer. For now....for now she'd just...enjoy it. She arched her back a little as her fingers continued to delve ever deeper into her core.

* * *

~Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I have a little idea. If you want, make suggestion on who you think should be next. I'll take it into consideration. And it's not just members of the Host Club. And while Kyoya and Tamaki will be involved, it won't be just yet, so pick someone else. That means you, Raichael....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~


	6. Peering Inside

~Note to Readers~ {Alright, Chapter 6! Before I say anything else, congratulations Raichael, you got the pun, and TWO COOKIES!!!! Indeed, as crass as it may be, there was a (unintentional) pun in regards to the whole box thing. Opening the box, when one could say they are at the same time opening Haruhi's "box." Plus, the whole Pandora's Box theme. That's sort of symbolism as well, for what's going to happen. When Pandora's Box was opened, the opener did so without knowing the consequences of their actions. Similarly, the twins opened Haruhi's "box"(so crude) without realizing the consequences of their actions. In both cases, when the boxes opened, no one knew what would happen. Noone knew that all hell would break loose...although, what's happening in this fic isn't exactly hell...well, maybe it is right now for Tamaki..and there is still time for others to make suggestions on who should be involved next. The window of opportunity is closing, so hurry up! Whatever gets the most requests will happen!....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~

* * *

~~Just Outside the Office of Dr. Devon Ralis~~

Haruhi had refused to leave the house that day. Therefore, her father, Ranka's, desire to keep her there was welcome. When he'd come home, he'd grilled her for hours about where she'd been, why, with who, doing what, etc.

The nonstop questions, she found, were welcome as well. They kept her mind off of...other things. However, in the end, things went very...badly. Her father noticed something very...odd, about her. And so he made the worst of mistakes.

He took her to see a therapist.

How he came to the conclusion to drag her to a therapist for a psyche evaluation, she'd never know. She did know that, by the end of it, she'd learned a very horrible truth.

"Well, it's only one session, but...well, I've never seen such strong responses." The psychiatrist seemed quite embarrassed. He wasn't the only one. Haruhi felt like she could die. How could she have done such a thing!?

* * *

~Flashback~~

The man, Dr. Ralis, was surprised, to say the least. After a small hint of something that he'd picked up on, he'd focused on that small something, and had discovered just how big it actually was. This could not be misunderstood.

Ever basic test, every advanced test, every test that was subtle to the greatest of degrees, all of them pointed to the same thing. However, he had to be sure.

"Ms. Fujioka, I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong, but there is one last test. It's not at all deciding, but I just feel it's best to cover all the bases. Probably should have done this one first." He pulled out several inkblots. The famous Rorschach inkblot test.

Dr. Ralis moved through the ten cards quickly. It didn't take long for Haruhi to answer. She lied in her answers. He could tell. She gave common answers. Simple answers.

Her body reactions, however, told him all he needed to know. The blush that creeped further along her skin at every card, the way her fingers dug into the fabric of her chair, and the way she pressed her legs tightly together.

If that wasn't enough, he saw something far more revealing, and immediately looked away, closing his eyes, blushing a bit as well. Thankfully, she couldn't see this. What he had seen...

Well, she WAS wearing a skirt. And he assumed panties. Either way, there was a wet spot on the chair between her legs. He might have thought she'd wet herself, had he not caught a floral scent on the air.

He put the cards away, and sighed heavily. "No doubt about it, Ms. Fujioka. You have a serious problem."

She looked down, biting her lip. "I was afraid of that...." He stood, running his fingers through his hair. This was rather hard for him. Partly because she was a very attractive young woman, and he wasn't exactly old.

He was only in his early-twenties, after all. Just 22. A brilliant doctor already. A prodigy, as they called him. He was also very attractive, though that never occurred to him.

"Dr. Ralis..." He turned to her. "Call me Devon. I honestly hate being called by my last name. I will of course still call you Ms. Fujioka." He sighed, rubbing his brow lightly.

"Your problem...well, I don't want to explain it more than once, so let's please go out to your father." She nodded, and stood, not noticing the relatively large wet spot she left behind. Devon, however, definitely noticed. His eyes grew wide.

It was even worse than he thought. This girl had a serious problem.

She started toward the door, Devon following her, when a bird flew into the window. This normally wouldn't be a problem. The birds did this often, and were always fine.

However, it startled Haruhi, and she jumped a bit, stumbled, and tripped. She fell to the floor, clipping her shoulder on the table. Devon rushed over, kneeling next to her.

"Ms. Fujioka! Are you alright?" She was clutching her shoulder, wincing heavily. He hesitated, then gently moved her hand away, lifting up the sleeve of her t-shirt, checking her shoulder. He sighed with relief.

"Oh good. Just looks like it'll bruise, at most." He smiled at her, and froze. She was staring up at him, her face flushed.

_Oh dear...that look she has.._

Haruhi couldn't think straight. God, he was gorgeous. Jet black hair that hung down a bit past his chin, framing his face perfectly, barely pushed out of his face..startling violet eyes...a single earring in his left ear...his hair was so soft..

How did she know his hair was soft? Oh. Right. Her finger's were twisted into his hair.

"M-Ms. Fu-Fujioka...you need to calm down..this is highly inappropriate-" He was silenced by her as she crushed her lips against his. This was bad. This was bad, bad, bad, VERY bad! She was his patient!

Worse, a patient who did not yet know that she..._Oh dear god..._

Haruhi wasn't even thinking straight anymore. She just knew she wanted that pleasure again, wanted to feel a warm body against hers, filling that void that she'd never known needed filling. So she just let herself go.

Devon was trying to pull away, but who could blame him for only being half-hearted about it? It was hard to resist a beautiful woman, especially for young men. It also helped that he knew she wasn't a whore. Just...unable to control herself.

By the time she was unfastening his pants, he was already gone, sucked into this.

She rolled him onto his back, and slid her hand down his pants, grasping his hardening member, and stroking it slowly, 'waking' it up. Never did the kiss break, except for brief moments to get air.

Finally, Haruhi just pulled his pants down completely, and slid down so his length was right in front of her as she ran both her hands over it.

Devon gritted his teeth, unable to believe this was happening. But he couldn't bring himself to stop it. He groaned a bit as she nuzzled his member, rubbing her cheek against it. This was just...

It seemed Haruhi was going on what seemed to be instinct. In actuality, she was just fulfilling her desire to explore the man's body, and to just have fun. Her mind was practically lost in a haze at this point.

Finally, she kissed the tip, before licking it lightly, then took just the head into her mouth, sucking gently. Devon's fingertips dug into the carpet as he watched her. "M-Ms. Fujioka..."

She removed her mouth from him briefly, but only to mutter, "Haruhi," before taking even more of him into the moist cavern of her mouth, running her tongue over him slowly, savoring the taste, it seemed.

He tensed, the pleasure hard to ignore. "H-Haruri, we....we sh-shouldn't be doing this..."

She moved up to take a breath, and glanced up at him. "Why?" Giving him no chance to answer, she shifted forward, and slid her mouth down over him slowly. And then her lips reached the base, his entire length buried in her mouth.

She gagged a bit, unused to the feeling, but allowed herself to get used to it, sucking lightly, and gently playing with his balls delicately.

It was official. He hated this girl. Yet at the same time...he couldn't hate her. It wasn't her fault. And really...it felt... "....fucking good..."

She she began to move over him, making sure to take in his full length every time as she moved, the tip hitting the back of her throat. It wasn't particularly comfortable, and maybe it was just her, but it tasted wonderful to her.

She began sucking on him a bit harder, moving faster, stroking him with one hand whenever she came up for air, and often making obscene slurping noises as she worked. Her other hand was under her panties, fingering herself.

She gagged again as she mistakenly attempted to take him even deeper, the muscles of her throat constricting on the head of his member, only increasing his pleasure. Her moans also sent vibrations through him, making him groan.

Finally, after what seemed to him like years, he managed to form a coherent thought. "Haru....Haruhi...I can't...hold back...I'm gonna..."

She glanced up at him and grinned, and raked her teeth over the skin of his length lightly. That was all it took.

He clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud groan of pleasure that attempted to burst forth from him as he finally released.

Haruhi was a little startled by the result. Most of his seed filled her mouth and throat, but nearly choked her and she jerked back, the rest pumping out onto her face. She just sat there for a moment, staring at his length in surprise.

Then she she just smiled, swallowing what she already had, then leaning down to clean the rest off of him with her tongue. Once done, she grinned up at him, licking her lips.

_How is possible for her to look cute, beautiful, and completely lewd, all at the same time? While covered in cum..._

She was not, however, done. Before he could move, she had wiped the rest of his cum from her face, licking it from her fingers then, removed her panties, then straddled him. She leaned in close to his face, licking his cheek. "You're still so hard, Devon..."

He started to object, but she raised herself, then impaled herself on his length, causing her to cry out softly, before giving a light moan, grinding against him.

When she began to ride him, practically bouncing on him, she started to pant heavily, starting to moan more loudly. "Haruhi," Devon managed to force out, "you have to be quiet..."

She responded in the oddest of ways. She gagged herself with her own panties, muffling her moans.

Devon just stared at her, trying to stay quiet himself. This girl...she was really something...

* * *

~~Back to the Present~~

After all was said and done, Haruhi, once her desires were satiated, came out her lustful haze. When she did, she couldn't believe how she'd acted, and had broke down crying. Devon, once he'd fixed his pants, tried to comfort her.

When he'd finally managed to calm her down, he explained to her that it was not at all her fault, and went ahead and explained to her what was wrong.

She had a form of nymphomania. It was not like most other forms, in which it was triggered by pain, stress, or extreme discomfort. She was just genuinely addicted, completely and totally, to sex.

The only real way to possibly fix it, as far as he could see, was to abstain to stimulation completely. But that would cause all kinds of problems. He'd just have to give her some rules.

Now, standing before her father, who he had understandably mistaken for a woman, he explained it all again. The cross-dressing man was shocked, to say the least. "But...what can we do?"

Devon just shook his head. "Not much. Best thing to do would be to just...let her try and control herself. We were in there for awhile, and she managed to not leap across the room at me."

This was true. It was only when they were in close proximity that anything had happened.

"So, I think that if she just avoids getting to close to people, and tries to keep her mind on other things, she should eventually be able to control herself to a degree. Some sedatives might help as well..."

Ranka paused. "Sexual suppressants?" He couldn't believe this question was being asked, and about Haruhi, of all people. Devon shook his head. "None that don't come without some potentially serious risks."

Ranka sighed, looking at Haruhi, who was visibly shaken. "Anything else you can suggest?"

Devon nodded slightly. "I would advise taking the precaution of putting her on birth control, and having her carry condoms. Better safe than sorry..."

"Well what if I just move her to an all girls school, or home school her? Just keep her away from people."

Devon shook his head. "If she has a 'fit,' she'll go after anyone. Including women, and even you. She won't be able to help it. If she has any friends at school, ones she can trust, tell them about this. They can try and help keep her out of trouble."

He paused. "And be very careful about that. People she can definitely trust, understand me? People who genuinely have her safety in mind."

He hated to admit it, but Ranka knew exactly who that would be. He simply nodded. "I understand."

After a strained silence, Ranka finally asked what could have caused this. Devon shrugged.

"A traumatic sexual experience maybe. Or perhaps it was just triggered by having sex. There is no telling. It's the addiction to the pleasure that causes it."

Ranka turned to Haruhi, already knowing. It was obvious what had happened while she'd been out all night.

She froze, thinking. She couldn't tell him the truth. Never. If she did, there was no telling what he would do to the twins, or perhaps the entire Host Club. He might even burn the school down.

"Haruhi...what happened last night?"

She just shook her head, refusing to answer.

"Was it someone from that Host Club!?"

She shook her head fiercely, eyes wide. "No, never."

Ranka sighed, expecting that. He didn't think it could have been one of them, anyway. Finally, Devon wagered a guess. "Haruhi...did someone force themselves on you?"

It was a chance to protect the twins, and she latched onto it. She nodded slowly. She hated to lie, but this was important.

The questions continued to come, rapidly now. Before long, it was decided by Devon and her father that she had been raped, had no idea who it was, and had no description of them, and was too upset to explain what had happened.

It was better than the twins getting murdered.

* * *

~~The Suoh Family's Second Estate~~

Tamaki could only stand there, the phone shaking in his hand. "I...I understand, sir...I'll tell the others..." He was suddenly determined. "We'll protect Haruhi's virtue with our lives!"

He slammed the phone down, then proceeded to call the rest of the Host Club, explaining the situation. By the end of it, all of them had come to agreement. Even Kyoya was fired up about this.

All of them vowed to make sure that Haruhi did not get herself into trouble or soil her reputation. Of course, they all thought that she had actually been raped. None of them knew about the lie.

And thus it was that Tamaki, with the help of Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and the Shadow King himself, Kyoya, initiated "Operation: Protect Haruhi's Virtue and Innocence! a.k.a. The Committee to Insist Haruhi is Definitely Still a Virgin!"

* * *

~Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? This chapter was, in a way, a bit on the darker side, if you think about it. I mean come on. Haruhi finds out that she's a nympho. That's gotta be hard on a girl. And yes, Devon is an Original Character of mine. Of course, when he was originally created, he was a neko. This version of him is basically him, but without his sister, and he's human...and a psychiatrist......DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~


	7. Hell

~Note to Readers~ {Alright, Chapter 7! I warn, there is absolutely nothing warm and fuzzy about this chapter. It's a further glimpse of just how much this is hurting Haruhi. *hugs her gently* I'm sorry Haruhi. Please forgive me! I'll be the first to admit it's not the best of chapters, but it's not meant to be. It's like an interlude. But it DOES set up for what comes next. And I wanted to show how it's affecting the others......DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~

* * *

~~Music Room #3 "The Host Club is Open for Business"~~

This.

Was.

Hell.

How was Haruhi supposed to deal with this? Anyone who got too close, brushed against her in just the wrong way, or anything of the sort, was liable to get raped.

To make this worse, everyone still thought her to be a boy. What a nasty surprise for anyone who got caught. Thankfully, despite the utter embarrassment caused by them knowing the truth, the Host Club was immensely helpful.

They seemed to show up at just the right time to protect her, and those around her, from herself. Tamaki and the twins seemed particularly determined, though in a bad way. They seemed to take it out on everyone else.

She wondered if the twins realized that they themselves had caused this? If not, she certainly wouldn't be the one to tell them. She didn't want them to feel guilty about it. They loved her, after all. And what they had done had been...amazing.

She hated herself for what she'd become, but did not regret how she'd gotten there. Well, she didn't regret how good it had felt, anyway. Despite her embarrassment, she had to admit one cold, harsh truth to herself.

She had become a raging pervert.

Utter and complete pervert. Sure, she could not control her body when she got all hot and bothered, but she could control her actions otherwise, and could at least distract herself from perverted thoughts. She chose not to.

She welcomed the thoughts that entered her mind. She would knowingly stare at people she found attractive. Hell, dangerous as it was, she even got a little frisky at times, in her own way.

She was driving the girls who requested her absolutely wild. Her request rate had nearly quadrupled due to word of mouth. Kasanoda had apparently heard the rumors, and came to investigate, curious.

Of course, that was not to be. The Host Club guy's barred him entrance, even Kyoya, albeit grudgingly, especially when Kasanoda offered to pay triple...was Kyoya drooling?

Of course, the guys did not realize something that she had come to accept. Whether it had always been there, or was just triggered by her condition, she was equally attracted to women as to men. Hence the girls going wild.

Haruhi leaned in toward the girl next to her, stroking her cheek gently. "You know how beautiful you are? Absolutely delicious. I think that if I tried, I could devour each and every one of you right here..."

The girls practically swooned, their hearts racing. A change had come over their beloved Haruhi, and it was not a change that they disagreed with.

'He' was still 'his' sweet old self, but every so often, something would come over Haruhi, and the beautiful 'boy' would adopt a sultry, seductive tone, making their hearts flutter.

Haruhi grinned, leaning closer, her lips inches from the other, unsuspecting girl's quivering lips. "So alluring...beautiful. You draw me in, my dear...oh, if only I could have but a taste..."

Haruhi was suddenly hauled away, yelping in shock. She was being dragged away from the girls, who seemed quite upset to see 'him' go.

Haruhi was dragged into the adjoining room, and forced into a chair. She then saw that her abductor was not an abductor, but abductors. Kyoya and Hunny stood in front of her, watching her warily, or in Hunny's case, concernedly.

Kyoya sighed. "It seems you've developed a taste for girls, Haruhi." He smirked a little at his own unintentional joke. Hunny just shook his head. "Haru-chan was getting too close there."

Haruhi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. This was beginning to piss her off. It had been three weeks since she'd been diagnosed, and in that time, she had gotten none of the sweet release she so desperately wanted.

She couldn't even touch herself anymore. At home, her father was keeping close watch on her. At school, the Host Club watched her like a hawk. Worse, she was walked home every day. No chance to be alone with herself.

This was hell. Trying to suppress herself was an uphill battle. She could sense it coming. The breaking point. The moment that she would snap, and just grab someone, tear their clothes from their body, taste their skin, feel their warmth...

She shuddered a bit. She was not proud of herself, but denying something that she craved so badly....

Kyoya shook his head sadly. "Haruhi, if this keeps up...we can't let you continue to be a part of the Host Club. You are one mistake from turning this place into a brothel in the eyes of others."

Haruhi's eyes widened, her mouth gaping open for a moment. Kyoya had a sudden urge to fill the whole it made...

She gathered herself, then promptly lost it. She was done. Over with. She couldn't stand it anymore. The craving was eating away at her. She need the stimulation, badly. She got out of the chair, and sank to her knees in front of them.

"Please," she pleaded, causing Kyoya's cold heart to stir. He didn't want to see her like this...

"Please, I just...I just need to...to..." she paused, searching her mind for the right words, eventually deciding to just be blunt.

"I need to fuck! I need that pleasure! If I hold it back much longer, I'll just explode! Please, Kyoya-sempai, surely you realize this!" Her begging, her pleading, was getting to him. He could only imagine how Hunny felt...

She clutched hold of the leg of Kyoya's pants, staring up at him through now watery eyes. "Please, sempai...please...I'm begging you..." She tugged on his belt then, licking her lips. "I'll give you anything you want...do anything you want..."

He just stared down at her, feeling a completely different emotion welling up. "Just name it...I'll be you little bitch, your little slave...just...please, don't make me hold back any longer...."

And then he slapped her. Her face jerked to the side, and she just stared straight ahead, which now meant she was staring at Hunny's shoes.

Kyoya roughly removed her hands from his belt, and pushed her away without mercy. "Haruhi, you are better than this." There was a very potent venom to his voice as he spoke, lacing every word. "Don't act like some common whore."

And then he left the room, followed shortly by a silent Hunny, his chocolate eyes downcast, hidden by his blond locks hanging over his face. Haruhi was left in the room, and she broke down into sobs. This was hell...utter hell.

Kyoya gritted his teeth, leaning against the wall, hearing her sobs, muffled as they may be, through the wall. Seeing her like that, hearing her like that. He couldn't take it. Even Kyoya Ootari had his limits for cool detachment....

Hunny was, outwardly, faring better. On the inside however, he was a complete and utter mess. Everyone who saw him was a little worried, and alarmed when he refused their attempts to placate him with cake.

Everyone in the room had become aware of the tension. Hunny, refusing cake. It was like a shark walking out of the water, saying hi, and then eating everyone on the beach. It just didn't happen. And it was also scary as hell.

And then there was a sound. A sound nobody had ever heard before. A strangled sort of sound. They all turned to the source, and saw a sight far more disturbing than Hunny's refusal of cake.

Kyoya Ootari, the calm, cool, pillar of strength and reserve, was on his knees, fists pressed to his eyes, shuddering with suppressed sobs. His glasses were crushed in his right fist, blood and tears dripping down onto the floor.

And subconsciously, everyone knew, in their hearts, deep down, that this was a turning point of sorts. This was an omen. A sign of bigger things to come, whether they be good or bad. This was the beginning of the end.

Or perhaps, the end of the beginning, the end of the prologue, or a whole new beginning entirely.

Either way, things in the Host Club, no, in the entirety of Ouran Academy, would never be the same again.

* * *

~The Home of the Fujioka Family, Haruhi's Room: Near Midnight~

Haruhi stood in place, staring at the wall. Why had this happened to her? Why? Why was she cursed to have this, this....disease? That's what it was, a disease. One she was sure would eventually kill her. Slowly, over time.

She could never have a normal life, a normal relationship...

She stared down at her hands. The skin of her palms was rubbed raw by the work she'd just finished doing. But it didn't matter.

It had to be done, at least in her mind.

There was nothing else for it. She had to get it all over with. She had to fix this.

If she didn't, then her father, her friends, her schoolmates...they could never recover from her presence if she didn't fix it.

She had resolved to do this. She'd made Kyoya cry. Kyoya, the Shadow King. Hunny had refused cake. The twins were snapping at everyone, on edge. Tamaki was constantly depressed. Mori was distraught over Hunny's upset.

She had done this to them. It was her fault. Her, and her uncontrollable thoughts and desires, her desperation. Her affliction.

Still, she hesitated. Until one last thing occurred to her. One person she wanted to see more than anyone else.

She smiled sadly, closing her eyes as the word pushed past her lips, and she pushed herself forward.

"Mom..."

* * *

Ranka was reading a book in his bedroom, though he had read the same line over and over. He was worried about Haruhi. She had looked so...hollow, when she'd come home.

And then he heard a loud clatter from the direction of her room.

"Haruhi?"

No answer.

He quickly moved toward her room, his heart pounding. He had a bad feeling.

"Haruhi?"

He paused at her door, then just pushed it open.

He felt he could die in that moment. The she was, hanging from the ceiling with the noose taut around her neck.

"Haruhi!!!"

Her name came out as a strangled bellow as her rushed over, lifting her body up to take the pressure off her neck, then reaching up, eventually getting the noose off of her.

He dropped to his knees as he cradled her in his arms, holding her to his chest, shaking her, as if trying to wake her. Ranka sobbed freely as he held his daughter, calling her name desperately.

He was unaware at this point that one of the neighbors had heard the noise and called for the police and an ambulance.

Ranka was not crying from grief. He was crying from anger, sadness, and relief. Haruhi was breathing, albeit shallowly. Her eyes fluttered weakly, half glazed.

She stared up at her crying father, and reached up weakly, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Don't cry, daddy.." Her voice was weak, childlike. Just as it had once been when her mother had been alive.

She smiled up at him softly. "I'll be with mommy soon...she won't be lonely anymore....and I won't be a burden....to you or.....anyone else ever.....again..."

Ranka squeezed her hand tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping down onto Haruhi's face as her eyes fluttered again, her body losing the battle to stay awake. "No, Haruhi...you are not a burden...you were never a burden...."

Then her eyes closed, and she went limp in his arms. He didn't know if she was just asleep, or...

He never let her go until the paramedic's arrived, and took her from him. He couldn't had to be helped into the ambulance as well. His mind had snapped. He'd already lost Kotoko. If he lost Haruhi as well...

* * *

~~The Ootari Family Estate: Five Days Later~~

Haruhi had been brought to his house shortly after she'd been declared stable. It didn't matter that she didn't need it; Kyoya wanted her to have the best doctor possible. And that doctor happened to be the Ootari family's private doctor.

She had been sleeping in his bed. He'd moved to the couch. She'd been getting a steady flow of visitors. Ranka had not left the bedside once, except to go to the bathroom. He ate by the bed.

Indeed, even Kyoya and the other members of the Host Club were rarely away from her for long.

They had all decided. They would do whatever it took to make sure this never happened again. They would make sure she knew not only how much she mattered to all of them, but also that losing her would be the worst thing they would ever have to endure.

Most did not know it yet, but all of them, including some who were not even present, were in love with her. She who had become the absolute center of all their lives.

* * *

~Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Don't get mad at me about Kyoya's breakdown. By this point in the story, he's just coming to grips with the fact that he cares deeply for her, possibly loves her. If you cared so deeply for someone, how would you react to seeing them like that, especially if you were not used to expressing your feelings. Her weakness upsets him, startles him. So he gets mad. And then it all just hits him. Not even Kyoya is above crying for someone he loves. As for Hunny, I figured that refusing cake would have more of an impact than him crying. Ranka...well, he's her dad, so, yeah. And don't worry, the next chapter will be coming soon. Full of lemony goodness.....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Note to Readers~


	8. Hope: It's Bigger Than Expected

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 8! So, after the depressing note of that last chapter, perhaps it's time for some happy stuff. Or to be precise, some lemony stuff. Unfortunately, I cannot exactly just JUMP right into sex. Have to build up. So, this chapter may be just some lime. We shall see. Obviously, I write the authors note first. I'm also gonna try something new here...you'll see.....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~The Ootari Estate: Kyoya's Room~~

The day was barely started, the sun just now starting to come over the horizon, and it was already the a great day for Kyoya. Yet at the same time, a horrible day. Haruhi was here, which was great. However, she was still...

It wasn't that she really needed a doctor anymore. The only remaining physical evidence of Haruhi's attempt on her own life was a dark purple bruise around her neck. However, she was still obviously quite depressed.

Nothing they did could cheer her up, and she was constantly strapped to the bed. They were afraid of what she might do otherwise. The idea of her making a second attempt...well, it wasn't exactly a comforting idea.

On top of that, she seemed to be getting worse. She became more and more depressed as the day's went by. It was a chore to get her to even eat. Worst of all, she wouldn't talk to any of them.

Kyoya went up to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, he placed a hand gently on hers. He felt her try to pull away. Was she angry with them? "Haruhi..." She just turned her head away from him, and Kyoya felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Never before had Kyoya cared so deeply for someone before. Seeing her like this was just too hard to take. He slowly stood, then hesitated. _Now or_ _never._

He leaned over her, placing one hand on the edge of the bed, and with the other, tilted her face toward him. And he pressed his lips softly to hers. He couldn't help himself. He pulled away shortly, wanting to say...something.

Not even he knew what it was he wanted to say. And then he saw the look on her face, and it didn't even matter anymore. She had a pained look on her face, and then twisted her head away, looking away. He straightened, gritting his teeth.

* * *

Hunny came into Kyoya's room, just in time to bump into Kyoya. The taller boy hesitated as he saw Hunny, nodded a bit, and then slipped out of the room. It was then that Hunny noticed the broken glass on the ground.

"Kyo-chan..." He bit his lip, then headed up to Haruhi. He and the rest of the Host Club members had all been staying here ever since Haruhi had come. Kyoya and Hunny, however, where the ones who were most affected.

They had seen the state she was in prior to her attempt at suicide. They had witnessed the moment that she could no longer take it. And they had failed to realize just how bad it was.

Hunny guessed that Kyoya was, of the two, feeling the most guilty. After all, Haruhi had begged him, pleaded with him, to help her. Instead, he'd slapped her. Hunny didn't blame him, however.

Neither had been able to sleep well, and were up first each day. Ironic, since they were usually the last to get up. He came over to Haruhi's side, and saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. She hadn't noticed him.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya...I'm so sorry..." Hunny placed a hand on her forehead, making her open her eyes. He crawled onto the bed, and nestled himself next to her, pressed against her, feeling her warm body through the sheets.

He just hugged her as he laid there, his head resting on the pillow next to hers. "Haru-chan...please cheer up...we all want you back...the same, smiling Haru-chan that we know and love..."

To his surprise, she actually responded, though she wasn't looking at him.

"Hunny-sempai, that Haruhi is gone. That Haruhi died as soon as this affliction took over her life and caused trouble for the ones she loved. I'm all that's left."

Hunny was surprised by her tone of voice. It was strained, like she was holding something back. "Haru-chan...why have you not talked before now?"

She just shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"And you won't look at us anymore. Why? Why have you been avoiding us as best as you can while unable to move from this bed, with your voice strained like that?"

The seriousness to Hunny's voice was new to her, and it was her turn to be surprised.

Hunny didn't require an answer from her on this. He'd already figured it out. Hearing her voice had been all it took.

"Haru-chan, it's your 'problem,' isn't it? That's what's wrong, right? You are trying to control yourself, and it's hurting you, isn't it?"

Haruhi choked back a sudden sob. He had it right. How could this small, seemingly innocent boy have so much insight? He was constantly surprising people.

Hunny cuddled up to her more, buying his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I think we went about this the wrong way. We were trying to protect you, but all we did was hurt you more..."

His sweet voice was just so soothing...so cute. It was hard not to relax when she heard it, especially as calm as he was right now.

They were both silent for a moment, just laying there. Then Hunny finally said something.

"Haruhi..."

It was him calling her by her actual name that really caught her attention, and she suddenly turned to look at him, shocked.

He was looking at her sweetly. He looked just like a little kid about to ask his mother for cookies before dinner.

"Haruhi, we all love you. All of us. Some more than they realize. You have never been a burden, and never will. We just want you to be safe and happy. Some of us...well, we couldn't take it if you were gone."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She didn't have to though, because he wasn't done.

"I'm not one of those who doesn't realize how much he loves you. I know how I feel." He shifted, and straddled her waist, looking down at her.

"Haruhi, can you make me a promise?"

She just choked a bit, her words caught in her throat, so she nodded instead.

He smiled a bit. "Can you promise to let us protect you, and that you will come to us instead of trying to hurt yourself?"

She hesitated, then just nodded. She didn't WANT to hurt herself.

He smiled more brightly. "Then I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. And to do whatever I can to help you. Anything. But, of course, I want to anyway."

The look on his face confused her, until she felt his hand through the sheet, giving her right breast a light squeeze.

"H...Hunny-sempai!?"

He leaned in, smiling. "Just call me Hunny. Drop the sempai part..."

And then he was kissing her passionately, and she couldn't help but return it.

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Pissed at the shortness and where I chose to stop it? Well, too bad! Muahahahaha! Don't worry. Won't be too long before the next chapter comes. And THAT one will have the HaruXHunny fun that some of you were waiting for!.....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	9. Unexpected Contents: Sweeter Than Honey

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 9! You all obviously will notice the play on words going on with the title. Honey, Hunny. It's a no brainer. Hunny is ONE of my favorite characters, so I wanted him to have his spotlight sooner rather than later. I personally think it's a good choice. I DO hope that you all like it. Heh. And so, let the fun begin...and just so you know(those of you who don't know Hunny for some reason) he is 18. He just looks and acts like a little kid. For a reason that is never actually explained...Oh, and I'm sorry, but more lime this chapter, no lemon. Why? Because chapter 10 will be a veritable lemon tree.......DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~The Ootari Estate: Kyoya's Room~~

Haruhi was, to say the least, surprised. She had not been there for the candid conversation between Host Club members, so was not aware that Hunny was actually not as innocent as perceived.

Of course, she only vaguely realized this. Most of her attention was focused on the fact that he was kissing her with what seemed to be all the energy contained within his small body.

Of course, even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't stop him. For a couple reasons. For one, the small boy could easily overpower her, being a master of karate. Also, she was still strapped to the bed...

Hunny broke the kiss after a bit, smiling down at her sweetly. It was rather odd, considering what he obviously had in mind. Haruhi licked her lips, and suddenly giggled a bit. He blinked, and seemed confused. "What is it Haruhi?"

She just shook her head, smiling still. "I'm laughing because I was stupidly surprised by the fact that that kiss tasted like strawberries and cake."

Hunny just laughed cutely. "Of course! Though how you can so easily recognize those tastes is surprising, Haruhi."

Haruhi suddenly blushed, and Hunny seemed...intrigued. She could tell.

"Ah...you calling me Haruhi instead of Haru-chan...I'm not used to it..."

Hunny, however, could tell that there was more to it than that. "Haruhi? What else is it?"

She blushed heavily. She couldn't tell him. There was no way. If she told him...however, she could already feel her control slipping. She was slipping into that crazed, hazy state she'd been in with Devon in his office.

Hunny seemed to realize she was slipping, and he chose to act on it. She'd never known he could be this devious. He leaned in, and licked her cheek. She stiffened.

Then, in the sweetest, cutest, most irresistible of voices, he whispered, "Please, Haruhi? Please tell me?"

In her mind, she pictured herself doing one of those classic anime moments in which blood erupted from her nose at high velocity. If that could actually happen, she knew it would.

"Well....um....I kind of had...f-f-fan....fan..." She was stuttering. This was just unfair. Her un-leased sex drive was fighting for control. She guessed that deprivation HAD helped her control a little, since it hadn't one yet.

However, it seemed that Hunny had figured it out. He seemed...embarrassed. "Fantasies?"

She nodded stiffly, and his cheeks flushed with color. She was so glad the nosebleed thing couldn't actually happen.

"Recently...about alot of people...some of you..." Now that he knew, it was a bit easier to tell him more. "And you always called me...Haru-chan..." Then he did something, and Haruhi came to a decision.

It was official. Hunny was nowhere near as innocent as he seemed. He was a devious bastard. In the most affectionate way, of course.

The small blond leaned in, and suddenly nibbled on her ear, practically purring as he said, "Okay, Haru-chan. Would you like to relive one of your fantasies then?"

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed hard. "H-Hunny...if you keep this up, I'm going to lose control of myself...it's a wonder I haven't already..."

He smiled, and was suddenly sliding the bedsheet down off her body. "So? I don't mind. I'd love to be the object of your obsession.."

Since when did he talk like that? It was like a completely different Hunny.

"Besides, you are still strapped to the bed."

True.

Hunny just forged onward, completely removing the bed sheet from her, revealing her clothes, which were all she'd been wearing when she'd attempted suicide. Plain white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. However, no bra. Just panties.

Hunny seemed to be on autopilot, but the look on his face showed her what it actually was. It surprised her. He'd wanted this for awhile, and was done waiting.

He pushed her shirt up to her shoulders, since the straps kept it from actually coming off. SO he just exposed her chest. She bit her lip as he began to massage her breasts, and she felt herself sinking into that haze of lust she feared so much..

Hunny did not do this long, however. He instead pulled her pajama bottoms down, followed quickly by her panties. And then he did something that rather irritated her.

"Hunny...I'm sorry, but would you STOP STARING!?"

His wide eyes popped up into view from between her legs. "But it's so...unexpected!" And then he ran a finger along her entrance, causing her to squirm. "Hunny!"

He was sucking on that finger now. "Tastes good...I didn't expect you to be this wet so fast."

"Hunny, you are ruining it."

He blinked, confused. "How?"

"In my fantasies, you were acting like you usually do. Like a little kid. And you did not know all this stuff. I was directing you on what to do."

He suddenly looked confused. "Are you a closet pedophile?"

Haruhi practically growled. "It's a fantasy! And I know you are actually eighteen, so no! Besides, technically, you are molesting me, not the other way around."

He smiled. "You know you like it."

Haruhi gritted her teeth. Since when was this small, cake loving boy so...naughty?

"Hunny, what happened to you recently? You've changed..."

He smiled yet again. God he was cute..

"I finally got Takashi, like I'd wanted."

Silence.

Five seconds.

Ten seconds.

Thirty seconds.

A full minute of silence.

"WHAT!?"

He jumped a bit, startled.

"Are you serious? God, are ALL of you doing this shit?"

Hunny seemed to think on it. "Sort of."

Haruhi froze. "Sort of?"

He nodded. "Kao-chan and Hika-chan have been having sex with each other since they were fourteen, according to them."

She just sighed there. She'd figured that one out at the beginning of all this.

"And me and Takashi just started. When we overheard you with Kao-chan and Hika-chan..."

_Okay, at least it hasn't been going on....wait, what?_

"You...you overheard..."

He nodded. "Yes. Only Takashi realized what it was though. I just thought you were eating really good cake..."

Haruhi suddenly felt dizzy.

"Tama-chan and Kyo-cha are together sometimes too. Something about a collar and a leash...and that's how THEY found out about you and Kao-chan and Hika-chan."

That...

"Tamaki...and Kyoya?" She tried to push past the image of them together, and continued. "How did THEY find out?"

Hunny shrugged. "Kyo-chan was watching it through a security camera. Tama-chan saw it later, despite Kyo-chan's best efforts."

Haruhi felt like she was going to faint. They had watched. They had watched. They had watched. They had...

She suddenly tensed, moaning pleasurably. When she'd recovered, she shot a glare down at Hunny. "Hey! Don't do that!"

He looked up at her, and grinned. "I can tell you don't mean that." He pushed his fingers deeper into her, and she shuddered.

That was it. She couldn't take anymore. She'd just give herself to the lustful haze, let it take her over....

No good.

The door opened.

"Haruhi!"

_Damn you, Tamaki..._

Hunny quickly pulled her panties and pajama bottoms back up, then fixed her shirt, putting the sheet back over her just as Tamaki came up the short stairs, practically floating over to her side.

"Haruhi, my dear, I'm so glad to see you awake, finally!"

"I wasn't asleep."

He gasped, and then smiled brightly. "You are talking! Finally! Oh, my dear Haruhi!"

"Could you please leave?"

Tamaki seemed to crumble, and she immediately felt guilty. Not enough to take her words back, though.

"No offense, but I just...need rest, I guess."

He nodded a bit, sighing. "Of course, Haruhi."

She hesitated, then sighed. "Come back later, if you want."

He immediately perked up at that. "Of course, my little Haruhi!"

He dissappeared down the stairs, and her eyes turned to Hunny. As soon as she heard the door close, she spread her legs a bit. It was shameless, true, but at this point, she didn't give a shit.

Hunny, however, shook his head. "I don't think you want someone to walk in on us, do you?"

She bit her lip. _Actually, that sounds a bit exciting...Dammit, Haruhi! Get your mind out of the gutter!_

He smiled, and came over to unstrap her from the bed. "I can tell you are no longer a threat to yourself, Haru-chan. So, how about this..."

He went and got a pen and some paper, and wrote down something. He folded up the paper tightly, and handed it to her.

"Tomorrow, go to that address. When you get there, we can be alone all day...." He kissed her softly, then just left. Just like that.

She climbed out of bed, and went down the stairs, and over to the window. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, smiling. "Alone...all day..." And then all the images of what could happen while they were alone popped into her head.

And she had to cover her nose as blood erupted from her nostrils. She looked down at her bloody hand, wide eyed, blood dripping from her nose, and splattered on the window.

"Oh what the fuck!?"

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Couldn't help that last part, with the nosebleed. It's based on an anime, after all. And I know that Hunny is quite out of character at times, but come on. With what they are doing...as for Haruhi, you'd develop a rather foul mouth too, if you were in her situation. Oh, and here is a little tidbit for all you readers. At the end of this fan-fic, Haruhi WILL end up with someone. "I love you"-"I love you too" sort of thing. You get just this clue. It will NOT be Tamaki. That's just too cliche. And it won't be Renge, for any of you who got that bizarre idea. .....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	10. UC: The Candy Man Part I

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 10! This is what you have all been waiting for. Finally, more lemon! And not just any lemon. The first branch of a lemon tree. That's right. Don't expect much lime in the following chapters. Any lime involved will be brief, however. As to the title of this chapter...well, cake is only Hunny's favorite form of sweets. It's been shown that he likes ALL sweets though. Including candy. So of course, with Hunny's obsession with sweets...you know what, I'll just let you read it.......DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~The Haninozuka Estate: 7 AM~~

Haruhi was, to say the least, nervous. Was this really happening? She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had come to Hunny's home, both of them knowing it was for sex. This was just too weird.

However, that didn't stop her. She wanted it too badly. She hadn't had this condition long, but since then, she'd had so many sexual fantasies that she didn't know when one ended and another began, and who was even involved.

However, she DID know that Hunny had been the object of several of those fantasies. She couldn't help it. He was so sweet, so kind, so cute...and she wanted him so bad...

It ocurred to her that she had had some mild thoughts even before all this had started. No fantasies or anything, but she HAD imagined what it would be like...

She shook her head, clearing it, and checked the note Hunny had given her, knocking again.

_Come at 7 AM..._

Did he really mean for them to be alone together all day? Hopefully that didn't mean they'd be going at it the entire time. Then again, that might be fun...

She groaned a bit, mentally chastising herself. _No bad thoughts!_

Finally, the door was opened, and a grave looking butler stood before her. "Yes, who is it?"

Odd. He had an accent. Sort of like one of those "southern drawls" from America.

"Um, I'm here to see Hunny-sempai..."

The butler nodded, opening the door more for her. "Please enter, Ms. Fujioka."

She nodded a bit, and stepped inside, looking around. Somehow, she was surprised. She had not expected it to be so normal. She'd expected candy and cake to be all over the place.

"Please, follow me, Ms. Fujioka."

She followed silently, and was led to double doors that reminded her of the doors to the Host Club. The butler opened them, and she exhaled.

"Ah. That's more like it."

Pink everywhere. Stuffed rabbits of various sizes. And a wall that looked like the inside of a candy shop. The bed was big and pink as well. This made more sense for Hunny. Obviously, this was his room.

"Haru-chan!"

She was suddenly tackled by the deceptively small boy, who propelled himself upward so that his arms wrapped around the back of her neck as he hugged her tightly. Then the butler closed the doors behind her. No turning back now.

Not that she wanted to, though.

He finally let go, dropping to his feet, and taking her hand, dragging her over toward the bed.

_This fast? He's not even going to give me a chance to look around first?_

He made her sit on the bed, then was darting around the room, pointing to things and telling her about them. Sort of like a tour of the room. Delivered by a tour guide on Speed.

Finally, he came back over to her. "Haru-chan, you look really pretty."

She blinked, blushing. "Thanks..."

She had actually worn a dress by choice, for once. A simple sundress, but it still looked nice. Especially since she was usually dressed like a guy.

He just looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Do you mind changing though?"

She blinked, confused. "Uh, wha? No, I guess not, but...why?"

He simply smiled. "You'll find out in a second. We are going to do this like one of your fantasies."

He climbed onto the bed, and leaned in. "Tell me your favorite one. I want to make it real for you."

* * *

~~A few minutes later~~

Hunny crept into the dark room silently, clutching his beloved Usa-chan to his chest, shaking gently, as if in fear. It was more anticipation, but he was trying to pretend it was fear.

He went over to the bed, reaching out a hand to gently shake the 'sleeping' Haruhi. "Haru-chan...Haru-chan..."

She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up, rubbing her eyes as if having just woken. Her heart was beating in her chest like a drum. "Hunny? What's wrong?" The thin nightgown clund to her body. It was nearly see-through.

He looked up at her pleadingly. "Can I sleep with you? I heard sounds in my room, and Takashi isn't here..."

She felt kind of...wrong. This fantasy, while her favorite, was the one that made Hunny seem most like an actual child. She hoped she wasn't actually a pedophile of some sort.

"Of course, Hunny." She shifted aside, letting him climb in, and they cuddled up to each other. "Comfortable, Hunny?"

He nodded, smiling sweetly, and kissed her cheek lightly. She pretended to be startled. "Hunny...what was that for?"

"I wanted to thank you, and care about you. I wanted to let you know how much I care."

She nodded, her heart beating even faster. "I see. Well, Hunny, would you like me to teach you how to really show your feelings to someone you care about?"

He looked up at her, and nodded. "Yes, please."

She smiled, and pushed the bed sheet off of herself a bit. "Come closer, Hunny."

He did so, and smiled more. "Now kiss me like you did before, but on the lips this time."

He obligingly leaned in, pressing his lips softly to hers. It was hard not to lose control there.

"Good...now, again, but for longer this time. I'm going to do something while you do, and I want you to repeat it back to me after, okay?" He nodded, and her heart fluttered. It was getting harder to remember that he was acting for her fantasy.

He pressed his lips to hers once more, and she parted her lips, running her tongue lightly over his bottom lip, seeking entrance. When he parted his lips, she deepened the kiss, her tongue moving against his.

Funnily enough, she could feel that he too was trying to hold back, pretending he had no idea what he was doing.

When she broke the kiss, she swallowed hard. "N-now, you do that to me."

He did as asked, and his tongue was soon battling with hers. She pulled him closer, returning the kiss eagerly, until she had to pull away for air. "Good...good job, Hunny. Next...I want you to undress me..."

He hesitated. "Are you sure, Haru-chan?" She nodded vigerously, and he nodded as well.

She pushed the bed sheet completely off of them now as he started to pull her nightgown up off of her. "Slower," she said, and he complied. Once done, she was left in nothing but her panties, and she bit her lip.

God, she wanted this so bad..she couldn't believe this was happening. "Now..." She took hold of his hands, and placed them on her breasts. "Feel them, Hunny. Go ahead, squeeze them...play with them..."

Hunny did as asked, beginning to 'experimentally' play with her breasts, squeezing them gently, massaging them slowly. She shuddered from the feeling, whimpering a bit. "N-now....taste them..."

When she felt his tongue trace lightly along her breasts, she had to bite her knuckle to keep from crying out. It already felt so good.

"Th-the nipples, Hunny..." She rubbed her nipples lightly, and then he grasped one between his lips, suckling softly, and she moaned with pleasure. She was rushing a bit through her fantasy, but she didn't care. She was eager to reach the best parts.

"Okay, stop...it's time to move on." He pulled away with obvious reluctance, and she shared that reluctance. She positioned herself a bit, and glanced at him. "Remove my panties, Hunny..." He complied quickly, and she motioned for him to come closer.

She pulled him to herself, and positioned his hand at her entrance. "Feel that, Hunny? I...I'm all wet. Because of you. That's a good thing. It means I'm...happy, and know you care."

He acted like this surprised him, smiling. "I'm glad I made you happy, Haru-chan." She nodded, and swallowed a bit. "But I...still don't know just how much you care. Do you love me, Hunny?"

He nodded quickly. "Of course, Haru-chan! I love you a whole lot!"

Haruhi felt like her nose might gush blood again, and had to pause to regain her composure. Then, finally, "Well, then I'll show you how to let me know that you love me..." She bit her lip, panting a bit.

"Alright, I want you to rub me here first..be gentle...and this...this is the clit..." She was guiding his hands, trying to concentrate. "Really rub and stroke that. Even pinch it if you want..just be careful...it's sensitive..."

It wasn't long before she was moaning openly with pleasure, but she had to keep her fantasy in mind, and forced herself to push his hand away. "Now, Hunny, it's time for you to take a taste..."

She moved his head between her legs, watching him with eager eyes. "Just...use your tongue however you see fit. Try and get all the juices...." The first stroke of his tongue against her opening was wonderful.

The first delving of his tongue deep into her core was not only divine, but unexpected. He had a long tongue...flexible, too.

He was really going at it, and she found that fantasy was nothing compared to reality. At least in this instance.

She was soon moaning and writhing in pleasure, but it wasn't long before she couldn't take anymore. She felt the pleasure building in her core, her body tensing, her toes curling, just before her inner walls tightened on his tongue.

And then she cried out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, her thighs clamping down on Hunny's head. She couldn't help it. And yet she could feel his tongue moving within her, drinking her in. She felt so dirty right then.

She loved it.

She just laid there as she came down off her pleasure high, her body relaxing for now. Hunny finally looked up at her, licking his lips. "That tasted really good, Haru-chan..." She could only smile. That wasn't part of her fantasy. "I'm glad..."

She sat up a bit, knowing what was coming next.

"Haru-chan...what's wrong with me?" She looked up to see that, in his pajama's, he had a very obvious erection. That was part of her fantasy as well. She'd known it would occur. He'd probably had it the whole time, actually.

"Nothings wrong with you, Hunny. You are just closer to showing me how much you love me...come here." He came over, and she helped him remove his shirt, and then his bottoms. Now that they were both naked...well...

"It seems that not all of Hunny looks like a little kid..." She drew closer, her desire starting to take over. That was okay for now. She pulled him into her lap, his back pressed to her chest as she gently took hold of his length, stroking slowly.

He tensed, making a small, insanely cute noise. "Haru-chan..." She nibbled on his neck, feeling like the lowest of perverts, but not caring. In her heart, she could still remember that he was actually eighteen. That's all that mattered.

She held him to herself as she continued to stroke him, slowly gaining speed. Then it really hit her. She was jerking Hunny off. A weird mewing sound of pleasure escaped her lips, and she blushed. She wanted this so damn bad...

She wasn't paying attention anymore, so it came as a surprise to her when he suddenly called out to her again, his member throbbing in her hand. She glanced down just in time to see his cum erupting from him. She rather wished she'd been in it's path...

_God, what is wrong with you!? Why all these disgusting thoughts!? You are a sick, sick freak! You should be committed!_

She turned him around, and licked what was left off of the tip of his member, then laid down on her back, rubbing herself slowly. "Hunny...put it here...right here..."

He moved over swiftly, and positioned himself between her legs. It didn't even occur to her that it was not usually normal for a guy to stay hard after release. Then again, Hunny always was full of energy...

And then he slid into her, and she whimpered with pleasure, her back arching a bit. "Yes, Hunny, yes...like that..."

He began to move in and out of her slowly, going faster each time she told him to. Before long, he was practically pounding into her, and she was moaning loudly with each thrust, unable to contain herself. "H-Hunny...ha-harder!"

He had just barely complied with her request when she nearly screamed with pleasure as her second orgasm rushed through her. The tightening off her walls on his length was all it took to finish him off.

He buried himself completely within her as he spilled his seed into her, before collapsing onto her. She twisted her fingers into his hair, staring at the ceiling, feeling herself dancing between light and dark as she fought to remain conscious.

And then Hunny pulled out, crawling up to kiss her softly, and whispered breathlessly in that sweet voice, "It's time for one of my fantasies, Haru-chan...."

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I had to stop here, otherwise the chapter would be too long. But don't worry, things are not done. She's got a bit more to do with Hunny. And then someone else...should be fun. You know, really, the HaruhiXHunny pairing is hard to write. I mean, yeah, he's actually 18, but he LOOKS and ACTS so much younger...anyway, like I said, this is just the first branch of the lemon tree. Look out for chapter 11 when it comes. Not sure when. I might have to take a small break, having written a chapter every day for the past few days.......DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	11. The Shadow King and His Little Devil!

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 11! Oh, wait...this isn't chapter 11! It's Chapter 10.5! It's an omake! Remember back in chapter 5, when the guy's were discussing what had happened with Haruhi, before her diagnosis? Kyoya said something to Hikaru, that no one else heard. It made Hikaru pale, and agree to sharing Haruhi, despite Kaoru's protests. It said that the others would never know what Kyoya had said. This remains true. However, you, the reader, find out today. You will all know something that the characters don't. Yay for dramatic irony!.......DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Back in Chapter 5...~~  
~~The Suoh Family's Second Estate~~

"I have an idea, Tama-chan!" Hunny was all excited about this. "I know how we can make sure she's not nervous around the rest of us. We all have fun with her!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time, silence filled the room. Hunny took advantage. "Really, we should! See, then, she won't be nervous around all of us. Worried we'd find out or anything. Just let her know we care and such!"

Tamaki and the twins were about to protest, when Kyoya interrupted. "I like the idea. It's fair, no one will be jealous, and she'll indeed know we care." Hunny cheered, and Mori just nodded silently. Tamaki was about to go into one of his rants.

And then he stopped. He was staring at Kyoya, who just looked at him over his glasses. "Don't you agree?" Tamaki hesitated, then just nodded. Everyone realized then that Kyoya had an odd power over Tamaki.

"Well," said Hikaru, "We still disagree! There is no way we are sharing her!"

Kyoya just smiled, and turned to them. He then leaned in close, and whispered something to Hikaru, who paled. "N-never mind! We are okay with it!" Kaoru was shocked, and almost protested, before Hikaru sent him a warning look

The others would never find out what Kyoya had said to him.

"Then it's agreed," Kyoya said. "Starting tomorrow, Haruhi is free game." Tamaki cringed at Kyoya's word choice, but did not argue.

* * *

~~Back in the Present~~  
~~An Empty Ouran Classroom: After School~~

Ever since Kyoya had whispered those words into his ear, Hikaru had been a little...off. Not his usual self. He was more paranoid, often looking over his shoulder worriedly. And he had good reason. His suspicions had been proved.

Kyoya had not been bluffing.

And now, Hikaru was in a VERY awkward position. Worse, he was swaying a little. He'd never figure out how Kyoya had rigged this up with nobodies knowledge. Hikaru was naked, aside from a very strange harness.

He'd never been one for the really hard-core bondage way of doing things, nor was that going to change. Straps of black leather crossed over his body, but exposed far more than it covered. Everything he considered important was exposed.

There was a gag in his mouth as well, a leather strap covering his eyes. He moved his tongue over the gag, and he growled a bit. Funny. It was like a horse bit. Just a leather 'bar' clenched between his teeth, held there by more straps.

The harness also held him in a spread eagle position, leaving him even more exposed. But that was not the worst of it.

It was all suspended from the ceiling. He wasn't touching the ground, and he could be raised and lowered. He heard someone moving around him, chuckling a bit. "I warned you about this, Hikaru. I told you what would happen..."

Hikaru growled past the bit, unable to do anything else. He wanted to yell, call Kyoya names...retaliate somehow. Of course, it was useless.

"You have been actively trying to prevent our friends being with Haruhi, even after our agreement. I did not punish you as promised, however, because of all that happened with Haruhi after. Especially after her attempt on her own life."

He was silent for a moment. "And now that she's better, I can punish you. And just so you know, your efforts to keep her to yourself, failed. She's over at Hunny's house right now. I can't say for sure what is happening, but I can guess."

Hikaru struggled against his bonds, growling more past the bit.

There was suddenly the sound of something cutting through the air, and a sharp pain shot through him, originating from his left butt cheek.

"Be calm, or I'll be less lenient. Riding crops...gotta love them."

Hikaru just hung there, silent, unseeing. What else could he do? He could only listen as Kyoya moved around, and then there was a click. _What was that?_ Then music began to play.

It started slow, an orchestral thing, but quickly turned into a fast rock tune, with a very dark and sinister undertone. He swallowed hard. This didn't bode well...

_"Once a while  
When your sorrows have a name  
And day is dark as night  
There's no remorse and no redemption  
Close the door, can you hear the crowd is waiting  
For the last encore  
Screaming out for my attention"_

Hikaru tensed as he felt the leather of the riding crop trace down his spine.

_"Chanting my name"_

"Hikaru, when you are with your brother, I assume that you are the dominate one, correct?"

_"Welcome all  
To curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra  
Like a crescendo of gratitude  
This is my song"_

Hikaru couldn't even nod, due to his bods, but he attempted. Kyoya seemed to need no answer. "Well, this time, you don't get any control. It all goes to me. Of course, you should have realized this was coming. You all believed me to be a sadist anyway."

This was true. They had all believed it. Now Hikaru, and probably Tamaki, knew it for sure. All the more reason to keep him away from Haruhi.

However, Kyoya was not a true sadist. He only got pleasure from humiliating other men. With women, he preferred less humiliating and painful ways of doing things. He was actually very gentle with women...

_"Like the dead  
I am on the other side  
They're howling in my head  
There's no remorse and no redemption  
Hush my dear  
Let the music fill the night  
And soon it's all we hear  
Screaming out for my attention"_

Kyoya went to the desk, picking up something he'd brought along. "Hikaru, make a noise if Kaoru has ever been on top."

_"Chanting my name"_

There was no response, and Kyoya could only grin. "Perfect."

_"Chanting my name"_

He moved around behind Hikaru, and set down the riding crop, running his hands along Hikaru's exposed back, then under him, rubbing his crotch slowly. "Let's see what happens then..." Hikaru was worried, yet oddly turned on. Odd.

_"Welcome all  
To curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra  
Like a crescendo of gratitude"_

And then when Hikaru's member had hardened under Kyoya's hand, the Shadow King began to stroke him slowly. "You like that, my Little Devil?" Hikaru couldn't answer, but he wouldn't have done so anyway. Of course he liked it, but he'd never admit it.

_"Don't wake me until it's over  
I, I may be dreaming away"_

Kyoya decided at that point to continue administering Hikaru's 'punishment.' "Well, then you'll LOVE this."

As the song came to a great guitar solo, Kyoya acted. Hikaru cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly pain, as something, he didn't know what, was shoved deep into his ass. _Is...is Kyoya...inside me!?_

No. However, there was something. Kyoya found it rather funny. It fit the theme, to a degree. Hikaru had a leather horse bit in his mouth, and Kyoya had a riding crop to hit him with. And now Hikaru had a fake horse tail.

The base of which was planted firmly in the boy's ass.

_"Chanting my name"_

Of course, it was a novelty dildo that he'd found and bought. And it came with a remote...

_"Chanting my name"_

"Hikaru, you made a mistake, attempting to keep Haruhi all to yourself. We all lo- care for her." He'd almost made a very grievous slip of the tongue there. "For this, you are being punished. So remember, you deserve this."

He moved around to Hikaru's head, and ran his fingers through his short red hair. "I'm glad you are finally behaving."

And then Kyoya flipped a switch on the remote, and the dildo began to vibrate, eliciting a groan from Hikaru. Kyoya just continued to 'pet' Hikaru. He was treating the boy like a horse. And, though Hikaru could not see it, masturbating.

_"Welcome all  
To curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra"_

He periodically upped the vibration of the device, causing Hikaru to groan more from the pleasure of it as Kyoya slowly played with himself. Finally, Kyoya let out a small groan of pleasure as he released, his cum shooting out onto Hikaru's face.

He intentionally brought Hikaru almost to the point of release, then immediately stopped the vibrations. He fixed his pants, and tousled Hikaru's hair.

_"Welcome all  
To curtain call  
At the opera  
Raging voices in my mind  
Rise above the orchestra"_

He then just left Hikaru like that, hanging from the ceiling, turning off the song that had started to play after that first one. Then he left the room, and shut the door, locking it. He wedged the key between the wall and a table, effectively hiding it.

Once done, he called Kaoru, telling him to come pick up Hikaru, telling him where to find the key. He had informed Kaoru of the punishment, but had not told him what the punishment was.

Kyoya simply left the school then, meeting Tamaki at his home to, as some would call it, hang out. They WERE friends, after all.

"Kyoya, what TOOK you so long?" Kyoya just shrugged. "Sorry. I had to take some time to tend to a horse that had been misbehaving itself."

Tamaki blinked. "I didn't know you had horses."

Kyoya again shrugged. "A few. Sometimes I like to go horseback riding. This one is a bit wild though. Needs to be tamed first."

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I know it's short and TECHNICALLY irrelevant, but many of my friends were pestering me to let them know what it was that Kyoya said to Hikaru back in chapter 5. Plus, they wanted a bondage scene. Never dealt with bondage, but I did the best I could. LEt me know what you thought. Oh, and the song playing is **"Ghost Opera"** by **Kamelot**. Next is Chapter 11. Appropriately called "Unexpected Contents: The Candy Man (Part II)". It's going to be...interesting. Care to take any guesses? Anyone who corrctly guesses something specific gets a cookie!.......DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	12. UC: The Candy Man Part II

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 11! It's the moment you have all been waiting for! The question that has oft been asked, but never before answered: What would one of Hunny's fantasies be like? Well, now you get to find out! Or, at least, what I imagine one of his fantasies would be like. And there is a surprise at the end. It's similar to something from chapter 10.5...but it's not bondage, just so you know........DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~The Haninozuka Estate: Hunny's Room~~

Haruhi was shaking a bit, fidgeting, trying to get comfortable. It was impossible. Her face was flushed, she was biting her lip, and she felt her juices running down her legs. It was to be expected, considering what was going on at the moment.

Hunny had dressed her in a bunny suit. Not the cute kind you would expect, but one of those sexy ones. Fishnet stocking, red bunny ears, barely covering her breasts, which it also pushed up a bit to make them look bigger, and red high heels.

She looked very sexy, even she could see that. But that wasn't what had her fidgeting. It was the puffy tail. It looked normal, except that it was shaking a bit, like it was actually her tail.

In truth, it wasn't attached to the outfit. It was actually a vibrating dildo, on high power, inserted into her ass. Haruhi had no idea where Hunny got it, or how, or even why. If she'd asked, she was afraid of what the answer would be.

Hunny watched her standing there, grinning. He'd have to remember to thank Kyoya for letting him have that bunny tail dildo. He heard Haruhi whimper a bit, and nearly giggled. Oh, he owed Kyoya big time.

He walked over to Haruhi, grinning still, looking her over. There was a zipper in the back of the outfit, so she could get it off. There was also a zipper in the front, between her legs. He looked up at her, and gestured toward the bed. "Sit."

She nodded a bit, still shaking. "Yes, Master."

Hearing her call him that...well, it aroused him a great deal. He watched her go and sit down on the bed, then followed, and sat next to her. "Haruhi, go over to the candy shelves, and bring me a cherry lollipop."

She paused. "Master, if you intended for me to do that, why did you have me sit first?" He smirked. "I wanted to see if you'd obey. Now go."

Hunny of course was not being forceful, and he wouldn't make her do anything if she refused to. He may not be as innocent as he usually appeared, but he still couldn't manage to even PRETEND to be mean.

She got up, and made her way over to the candy shelves, walking a little funny due to the tail. She opened the container full of lollipops, and pulled out a cherry one, bringing it over to him. She wondered if he intended to do what she suspected he would.

The lollipo was a little big, and completely round. She wasn't aware that they came in this side. At least it wasn't one of those huge ones. She handed it to him, and he pulled the wrapper off, motioning for her to sit again.

He then held it out to her. "Lick it." She did so, but he shook his head. "Not like that. You know what I want, Haruhi. Make it...sexy." She blushed, yet smiled. It was odd to do this, but still...

She began to run her tongue over it slowly, wrapping it around the lollipop a bit, watching him as she did. The look on his face was priceless. He was obviously trying to keep a straight face, and failing.

She began to suck on the lollipop, moaning a bit as she did. He'd wanted her to make it sexy. Well, she'd accomplished that. Besides, he hadn't specified much. Just the suit, and that she called him Master and did everything he said.

Hunny was having trouble now. Two things that he loved and wanted desperately, Haruhi and candy, were right in front of him. And Haruhi was making eating candy sexual. He liked this new Haruhi. Alot.

After a bit, he finally pulled the lollipop away, and ran his own tongue over it, grinning. "Lay down, Haruhi." She did so without hesitation, watching him as he moved closer, and pulled down the zipper between her legs.

He stared at her exposed entrance for a moment, then grinned, and ran the lollipop lightly over her slit. It felt off to her, but still pleasurable. Very sticky though. She watched him, as he smiled, then pushed the lollipop into her.

She moaned softly as he did this, twirling the lollipop around inside her, wiggling it around, and pumping it into her, doing everything he could. It didn't feel as good as some other things, but she still loved it.

She began to writhe a bit on the bed, due to the combined pleasure of what Hunny was doing, and the bunny tail. Eventually, Hunny pulled the lollipop from her, practically dripping with her juices.

And she watched him suck on the lollipop, giggling a bit as he did. Apparently, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Then, with the lollipo still in his mouth, he got up, motioning for her to stay there.

He went over to a fridge in his room, filled with cake, of course, and came back with a can of whipped cream. He made little trails of whipped cream along her neck and chest, pulling down her outfit just enough to expose her breasts.

He then put whipped cream right on her nipples, and then set the can aside. Haruhi closed her eyes, and shivered as she felt his tongue running along her skin, lapping up the whipped cream eagerly.

When he finally got to her breasts, Haruhi seemed to be hypersensitive to everything. He licked the whipped cream from her left breast, then suckled on her nipple for a moment, making her squirm, before he did the same to the right breast.

She stared at the ceiling, and then she heard the whipped cream can again. He was putting it over, around, and on her entrance, making her shudder. Then he began to lick away at the whipped cream, but far more slowly and teasingly this time.

Once he'd run his tongue all around her entrance, he began to run it over her entrance, slowly, savoring the taste of the whipped cream mixed with her juices. Her toes curled as she moaned more loudly, her pleasure steadily building.

Hunny was intentionally drawing this out, teasing her, making sure she was excited, but wouldn't orgasm. And then he did something unexpected. He put whipped cream INSIDE her.

It felt extremely weird, though oddly pleasant, but that wasn't her concern. "Hunny! I mean, Master, I don't think you should do that! What if it gets stuck in there?" He shook his head. "Don't worry."

Then he drove his tongue into her, lapping up the cream, practically sucking it out of her. She bit her lip again, whimpering with pleasure. As odd as it was, Hunny really knew how to please a woman.

Finally, Hunny pulled away, and reached over to put the cap back on the whipped cream, then paused. "Haruhi, undress me." She didn't need to be told twice. She moved over to him, undressing him slowly. It was her turn to tease.

Once done, she noticed that he was already hard, and she couldn't help but reach out for his length, stroking him slowly. However, Hunny gently pushed her away. "No, Haruhi. Not that."

He then grabbed the whipped cream, and completely covered his length with it. Then he put the cap on, and set it aside, and just watched her. "I understand, Master."

She grinned seductively up at him, then leaned down, and began to run her tongue over him, watching him the entire time. She had to admit, she was enjoying Hunny's fantasy far more than her own. With hers, she'd been embarrassed the whole time.

She slowly cleaned all the whipped cream from along his shaft, except for what was on the very tip. Then she took hold of him, and sucked on the tip a little, finally getting the last of the whipped cream.

And then she shifted, glanced up at him, and pushed her head down, taking in his entire length. He very nearly choked her. He spluttered a bit, surprise by what she did. He hadn't expected her to do that. Or to be able to.

She began to move over him, sucking on him eagerly, moaning against him as she worked, sending vibrations through his length. However, he eventually made her stop, pushing her away gently. "Stop, Haruhi...I don't want to cum yet..."

That word sounded odd, coming from Hunny, but she shook it off, and smiled. "Alright, Master."

He smiled as well, then made her get on her hands and knees with her back to him. He looked at her for a moment, then had her drop to her forearms, so her ass was in the air, the bunny tail still going. It was rather cute looking.

He then positioned himself, and thrust into her, already knowing from before how she liked it. Her fingers twisted into the sheets as he thrust hard and fast into her, eliciting a shuddering moan from Haruhi.

* * *

~~Outside Hunny's Room~~

This...was unexpected. It was an understood arrangement that he could come over whenever he wanted. Hunny did the same with his house. Maybe this agreement was so normal that Hunny had not thought to tell him not to come over.

Now, Mori was standing outside of Hunny's room. He'd just opened the door, and saw Haruhi in a bunny suit, with Hunny's member buried in her mouth. He'd quickly, yet silently, closed the door before he was noticed.

The only other person in the estate right now was the butler, and he was on the complete opposite end. Mori opened the door a bit so he could see.

Around the time that Hunny moved her, and began to thrust into her, Mori had undone his pants, and was stroking himself in time with Hunny's thrusts. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but at the same time...

* * *

~~Inside Hunny's Room~~

Haruhi could feel herself approaching orgasm quickly, and was letting out quick, panting moans with each thrust from Hunny. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, it felt so good. She could hear Hunny's breathing becoming more strained as well.

Then, finally, they both hit that wall, and both cried out in pleasure, Haruhi's orgasm rushing through her like a tidal wave as Hunny's hot seed filled her to what felt like overflowing.

Neither of them heard the barely muffled moan of pleasur outside the door as Mori reached his own release.

Haruhi collapsed to the bed, Hunny dropping as well. Hunny pulled out of her, then crawled up toward her again, kissing her softly. She was so tired, it was hard to keep her eyes open. Hunny felt the same way.

He stroked her cheek softly, smiling. "I love you, Haruhi..." She just looked at him, and sighed. "Why do my friends keep confessing their love to me..." Hunny just grinned. "Because it's true. We all love you. All of us..."

She could only smile softly. "Well....I guess that's not such a bad thing...to be loved...." She was drifting off to sleep, and so Hunny began to sing to her softly, a sweet lullaby he knew.

"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep"

"If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you"

"Just give love to all...

Just give love to all...  
Just give love to all..."

"All my love in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will Rest in peaceful sleep"

"I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
That you showed me"

As he sang the last lines of the song, his voice grew steadily softer, as he and Haruhi both drifted to sleep.

"Just give love to all...  
Just give love to all...  
Just give love to all...  
Lets give love to all...  
Lets give love to all...  
Just give love to all...  
Lets give love to all...  
Just give love to all...  
Lets give love to all......."

"Goodnight, my love..."

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I hope you liked it. Hunny sang a song! Can you imagine what that would sound like? SO CUTE!!! *drools a little* Heheheheheh...awesome. And he will sing again later. Other members might sing too. Maybe. It's an idea I had. Gotta love Hunny. Seriously. Try to imagine Ouran WITHOUT Hunny. You can't. It's too frightening. You'll have nightmares.....oh, and as to Hunny's fantasy of Haruhi being his sexual slave, (basically) well, I thought it would be interesting.........DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	13. UC: Silent Embrace Part I

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 12! It's been awhile, I know, and I'm sorry. had some things going on. Also, I was organizing ideas in my head, so hopefully, I'll be churning these out again! Oh, and I'm sure you have all guessed who is next. Heh. Sorry, but this chapter will be, like, super watered down lime. That's because it's important. Next chapter, however, back to the lemon, so don't worry.........DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~???~~

Haruhi woke slowly, yawning, stretching luxuriously in the bed. She reached for Hunny, and paused, opening her eyes. He wasn't there. She sat up and looked around, and became instantly confused. This wasn't Hunny's room.

She slid out of bed, noticing she was completely naked. The bunny-suit had been removed. This reminded her of the tail. How had she even managed to fall asleep with that thing in her? She must have been exhausted.

She wrapped the bed sheet around herself, and went over to the door, opening it and peeking out. The hall was dark. It was pitch black outside as well, so that made sense. But where was she. Then she heard the flush of a toilet.

A door opened, light flooding the hallway, and Hunny stepped out, rubbing his eyes. He spotted Haruhi, and smiled. "Hi, sleepy-head." She smiled a bit as he walked over. He was so damned cute in his pajamas. "What happened while I was asleep?"

* * *

~~10 Minutes Later~~

Haruhi just stared up at the ceiling from the bed. She was in a guest room, having been moved for her benifit. People had come to the house, and Hunny didn't want her to get caught in his bed, in a bunny suit.

Hunny knew she didn't want things getting out into the public, and she was grateful for that. Of course, he hadn't needed to tell everyone that she'd gotten caught by sprinklers, and that was why she was sleeping naked.

All of this was not what was on her mind though. Apparently, Mori had shown up near the end, and had seen the finale of Hunny's fantasy. According to Hunny, Mori had even pleasured himself, though Hunny guessed that part.

She was quite worried about how he'd taken it, since he had said nothing to Hunny. However, she soon would get her answer. There was a light knock at the door, and she assumed it was Hunny. "Come in..."

She was rather shocked to see Mori appear in the doorway. He came in, shutting the door behind him, and came to the edge of the bed. He stared at her for a minute, then sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor.

The silence, usually a normal, comforting thing from him, was upsetting her this time. "Mori-sempai..."

"Mori."

She nodded. It seemed that all of them wanted her to be more familiar with them. Less formal. "Mori...is..something wrong?"

The silence stretched on, before he said softly, "I'm sorry..."

That was a shock. She had not expected him to come and apologize to her. And for what? "For what?"

He glanced over at her. "For watching..."

Haruhi blushed, and nodded. "Oh, right...well, it's fine. Forget it. I forgive you." This was rather strange. Having a conversation with Mori was like talking to a wall sometimes. You got very little out of the conversation.

And then he turned to look at her. "I've been thinking, since I saw you and Hunny together..."

As always, hearing him say more than two words came as a shock. However, she was more concerned with what he was going to say. "Yes, Mori?"

He seemed to hesitate, then said softly, "I was...jealous..."

She blinked, then nodded. She understood. She laid a hand gently on his, smiling apologetically. "I understand. I know how much you care for Hunny...I'm sorry that you saw that..."

And he laughed. That was the most shocking thing ever for her. Mori, laughing. It didn't take him long to calm down, but when he did, he smiled at her. "I was jealous of Hunny, not you."

Haruhi's apologetic smile froze on her face, then slowly became an intensely confused one, and then realization dawned, and she went red. Odd that, after all that had happened since the twins 'gift,' she could still get shy and embarrassed.

"Haruhi, I don't think you realize that it is not an exaggeration when it is said that we all love you. All of us, from Tamaki's obvious affection, to Kyoya's subtle advances."

That threw her off. Surely Kyoya didn't...and then her eyes widened. Things came back to her. Things she had never before considered.

On the day that she had tried to kill her self, when she'd been begging Kyoya to help her, he'd slapped her in the face and told her she was acting like a common whore, and had such anger on his face. She thought, then, that he hated her.

But if she thought back...during that time, he'd at first just looked shocked. Then his face began to change, to twist...she hadn't noticed, hadn't realized, until now. Pain. Pain had crossed his face.

Seeing her like that, begging for sex, clearly suffering, had caused him pain as well. But that wasn't all. After her attempted suicide, Kyoya had insisted she rest up at his home.

He never left her side, either. She'd just been too absorbed in her own pain to worry about anyone else's.

And then there was what had happened just before Hunny came to her and brought her out of her depression...

~~A hand gently touching hers, as if touching a delicate vase. Kyoya calling her name softly as she pulled away from him, turning so she wasn't looking at him. Then silence, before he moved over her, placing a hand gently on her cheek.

He turned her to look at him. And then he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with a tenderness that she had never expected from Kyoya.

When he pulled away, she was resisting the urge to lunge for him, to try and rip his clothes from him, her lust taking her over. But the look on her face...it might have made him think she was angry...and then she'd turned away from him.~~

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, as she recalled the sound of shattering glass. She'd hurt him. He must think that she hated him...worse, she'd never once realized that he actually did care for her.

And when she thought of that, it became obvious that everyone else felt the same. They all showed their feelings in different ways, but they all showed her that they loved her. And she had not noticed. She'd only focused on her own problems.

Suddenly, Mori's arms were wrapped around her, one hand on the back of her head, fingers twisted in her hair, as he held her close, letting her cry against his chest. How could she have been so selfish, all this time, she thought.

"Haruhi...do you see now? Do you see the truth of things?" She managed to choke out a yes, and he smiled, placing a kiss lightly on the top of her head. "Good."

And then he just held her, letting her cry into his silent embrace.

When Haruhi finally calmed down some, she pulled away gently, looking up into Mori's kind face. "Mori, thank you, so much..." He just smiled, nodding a bit. That was something she loved about Mori. He never wasted words.

Then she leaned up and kissed him softly, startling him. He pulled away, looking wary. She just smiled. "I want to repay you, Mori...I know it's wrong to use my body for that, but I don't care." She drew closer, blushing a little.

"I know that you want it, and I want it too. I care about all of you, and would do anything for you. Ever since I came to Ouran, you have all been taking care of me, making sure I was happy." She reached up, stroking his cheek gently.

"Now it's my turn to make you happy. All of you. It's the least I can do. Besides, it's better than torturing myself by holding back. And better to do this with people I WANT to be with, instead of strangers."

Just before she kissed him again, he whispered, "You've changed, Haruhi..."

She had changed. She knew that. At first, she'd felt cursed. Now...well, she wasn't so sure. While yes, it was hard to control herself, and it was sometimes painful, that didn't change the fact that something wonderful had come of it.

She now knew just how loved she was by the people around her. And now, she could show them she felt the same.

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I hope you liked it. Mori is a character that people seem to really like alot, and I knew he deserved his due. He was actually a character that I considered leaving out of all this, due to his personality, but I couldn't do it. He's too popular not to get his day in the sun, and he's too good a character. Gotta love the guy..oh, and when I'm finally done with this fic, I'm going to do one for Clannad. I recently watched the whole series, and fell in love with it. I noticed there is only a single story here for it, and felt that was wrong. It deserves it's tribute! Let me know what you think of that, if you have suggestions, or just to let me know that you, too, have fallen for the greatness that is Clannad.........DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	14. UC: Silent Embrace Part II

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 13! La la la la! Mori fun time. This chapter has a more slow, steady pace. For obvious reasons....heh. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm listening to music from Code Geass and Clannad while writing, so yeah. I have a bizarre play list, it seems, but this is what I'm listening to for this chapter. Instead of music from Metroid, or Zelda, or Sweeney Todd, or Stephen Lynch...and Kamelot...and Ouran.........DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Guest Room at the Haninozuka Family Estate~~

Haruhi pushed Mori gently down onto the bed, oddly surprised by the situation. He put up absolutely no resistance, which was fine and kind of expected, with how he was all the time.

However, it felt odd, being in control with Mori. Being dominant with him. One look at him and you would expect him to be the dominant one. But it didn't fit his personality. Just his body. And what a body it was...

She'd opened his night shirt slowly, one button at a time, to expose his chest, and she smiled a bit. This was much different from before.

With the twins...well, for one thing, she'd been blindfolded. With Devon...she was just too out of her mind at that point to notice. Hunny...well, he was muscular, yet compact. It was a little creepy, in a way. Still hot though.

Mori, however, was, well, Mori. Strong, attractive, but not at all overbearing or anything. He was well toned, at any rate. She ran a hand over his exposed chest, smiling a bit as her eyes took him in. He was a sight to behold, to be sure.

Then she glanced up, and saw Mori staring at her, a huge blush covering his face. She giggled a bit. "Am I embarrassing you, Mori?" He just kind of shrugged, looking away. It made her laugh again. "Well, then maybe I should embarrass you some more..."

She was pretty sure he wasn't expecting her to first trail kisses along his chest, and then run her tongue over his skin slowly, removing his belt at the same time.

She found that being in control was rather fun, though she liked being the submissive one a little bit more. She couldn't really recall that she'd been dominant with Devon, so it didn't count. She felt slightly guilty for it though.

Once she had removed Mori's pants, and his boxers, she began to run her tongue over his skin as she slowly worked her way down. However, he stopped her. She looked up at him, and he just shook his head with a heavy blush.

Apparently, that was too embarrassing for him. It made her laugh. She nodded, and moved back up, capturing his lips with hers. She soon had her tongue battling with his, and an idea entered her mind at that point.

Was she a slut? The thought was nagging at her. She was, at whim, having sex with different guys. Common sense said she was a slut for doing that. But she had something to consider as she slowly rubbed her entrance along his length.

She was like this because of this bizarre condition she'd been diagnosed with. It hurt to abstain. Getting what her body was craving made it easier to control. And then, there was the factor of the people she slept with.

They were all, with the exception of Devon when she lost control, people that she truly cared deeply for. It wasn't just random people. It was people that she loved. They knew the situation. They loved her. They wanted to be with her.

She let out a soft moan as she lowered herself onto Mori, feeling him fill her. God, she loved how it felt. She started to move over him, but he soon surprised her.

He reached up, and gently stopped her. She looked down in surprise, before she shifted, and lowered her onto her back so he was ontop of her. She looked up at him, and he just smiled, before kissing her softly. And then he began to move.

Maybe she was a slut, maybe she wasn't. Was there such thing as a half-slut? Probably not, but it was an idea. She didn't sleep with random people. Only with people she wanted to be with. But at the same time...

Haruhi let out a moan as Mori slowly, and gently, thrust into her. There was no need to be gentle, and he knew that, but that was just his style. She wasn't complaining. It felt wonderful.

He was kissing her neck now, one hand exploring her body, before finally settling on her breasts, massaging them gently. It still sometimes surprised her, how gentle this guy was. He began to move a bit faster, and she bit her lip.

He seemed to really know what he was doing. She wrapped a leg around his waist, her arms around his neck, arching her back a bit as he moved, and she let his name escape in a moan of pleasure, which seemed to encourage him.

He was thrusting faster now, but was still being incredibly gentle, and going at a relatively slow, steady pace. Again, no complaints.

Haruhi knew that she loved her friends. She truly did. But as far as she could tell, she wasn't IN love with any of them. Hunny claimed that they all were IN love with her, but she wasn't entirely sure. They wouldn't be okay with sharing her then.

Perhaps the twins were truly in love with her, but...well, if one was, they both were. She knew that instinctually. For one thing, she knew that she would never truly be happy unless she was with one person, and one person alone. She couldn't bring herself to possibly break up the twins.

Aside from that...well, she just didn't really see either of them in that way. They were more like brothers, than anything. Hunny too. Mori as well, despite what was happening.

She moaned more loudly as her pleasure built, Mori pushing ever deeper as he sped up, making her shudder a bit. It felt amazing....

Tamaki...well, she'd had a thing for him, a while back, despite his antics. However, he'd kept referring to himself as her father, and eventually, she just gave up on him. Kyoya...well, she didn't see him having an actual relationship with anyone.

At least, not a healthy one, anyway.

Then again, who knew? Maybe she would grow to truly love one of them. Maybe. She wanted to, anyway. She wanted to make them happy...

Haruhi was panting a little bit as Mori thrust into her, her body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Surprisingly, he was the same. She hadn't figured him as someone to sweat after so short a time, but...well, sex was an energy burner, it seemed. It certainly wiped people out.

She felt her pleasure building to a point, and bit her lip, preparing. Then she heard a breathless Mori say, "Haruhi....I'm....I'm going to..." She just smiled, holding him more tightly. "Me too..."

Maybe she was a slut, maybe she wasn't. Maybe she could truly love one of them, maybe she couldn't. Whatever the outcome, she would be with them till the end, be it as friend or lover, she didn't care. Being with them was enough.

Haruhi finally cried out in pleasure as Mori plunged himself deep inside her, and as her orgasm ripped through her, her inner walls contracting, she felt Mori's hot cum fill her, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She eventually relaxed, and he pulled out of her, then lay next to her, smiling lightly. She'd never seen him so..happy. He stroked her cheek lightly, and kissed her forehead. And before she knew it, tears were flowing freely from her again.

He hugged her tight, asking what was wrong. She just shook her head, unable to answer at first. Eventually, she managed to choke out, "I just can't believe it....I just can't believe it...."

He held her more tightly, obviously concerned, and stroked her hair slowly, trying to comfort her. "What, Haruhi? What can't you believe?"

She let out something between a laugh and a sob, and held him tighter. "I can't believe....how much you all care for me...someone you all have only known for a short time..." Mori blinked, then just smiled more.

"Well, Haruhi," he said, "That's because you are such a very special, wonderful person. How could we not love you?"

She broke down into sobs again, holding him close. Why was it so easy to cry in front of him? When she thought about it, it was simple. Because he was silent, understanding. Un-judgmental. The perfect listener and comforter.

She did not see him in a romantic fashion, but she loved him. He was a good friend, just like family. She cried herself to sleep that night, but not before saying, in a half-sleepy haze, something that confused and saddened Mori, yet also made him happier than he had been for a long time.

"Good-night....Mori..........Onii-san..."

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I hope you liked it. For anyone who thinks it's creepy that she sleeps with him then calls him Onii-san (older brother), well, I rather agree. But keep in mind that she's confused, half-asleep, etc. Anyway, since he's not her brother and he's LIKE a brother, and is an only child, let it alone. Lemon MIGHT cut off for a short while, taking a backseat to plot. I need to set up everything that's going to go down. I have decided on the ending for the thread. It came to me in a dream, literally...I repeat again from last time, when I'm finally done with this fic, I'm going to do one for Clannad. I recently watched the whole series, and fell in love with it. I noticed there is only a single story here for it, and felt that was wrong. It deserves it's tribute! Let me know what you think of that, if you have suggestions, or just to let me know that you, too, have fallen for the greatness that is Clannad.........DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	15. UC: A Glimpse of The Future

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 14! Wow. Been WAY too long. I need to set up a blog or something, so I can keep people updated on shit. I've left you all in the dark on the progress of the story, and I'm sorry for that. Had a sudden case of writers block, coupled with being busy as hell, and with the fact that I was having second thoughts on how to end the story, which threw the next few chapters into confusion. Anyway, here is Chapter 14, I hope you all like it..........DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Five Years Later~~

Here she was. A moment in time that she had often dreamed about as a child, given up hope for upon being diagnosed with her bizarre condition, and taken firm hold of when he had gotten on one knee and asked to marry her.

She recalled that day perfectly. He had picked her up for the anniversary of their first date five years ago. That day, just like every other, he was the brightest light of her day. She loved him, HAD loved him for so long...

She'd broken down into tears when he'd proposed, had dropped to her knees and wept...she could only imagine how much of a fool she'd made of herself. But who could blame her? The man she loved had just proposed to her.

And now she was staring at her reflection in the mirror, dressed in the elegant wedding dress that had been made specifically for her. She had never been one for liking dresses, but...

"You look beautiful, Haruhi. Truly you do. That groom of yours is the luckiest man on earth. Of course, when I get married, MY husband will be the luckiest man in the UNIVERSE!"

Haruhi turned to her best friend, her Maid of Honor, and smiled. "Thanks, Renge..." Renge just smiled, helping straighten the dress a bit. "Seriously though, you look amazing. This is much better than boy's clothes."

Haruhi grinned a little at that. She had always seen Renge as a friend, but they had grown closer when Renge discovered that Haruhi was a girl. This was surprising, since they'd been close to sex at that point.

At the time, it had been horrible. In review, it was just hilarious. Renge had adapted well. She had been upset at first, for having been lied to, but ultimately decided she wasn't that surprised. "You were too pretty for a boy, anyway," she had said.

Haruhi gave Renge a tight hug, smiling. "Again, thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me, having a friend like you...and thanks for wearing the dress...."

Renge just giggled, twirling in her dress when Haruhi released her. "Yes, well, I DID want to dress as Sakura from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, but I stifled my cosplay urge for today, since it's so important."

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh then, and Renge soon joined in.

Once everything was in order, Renge went off to tell everyone, and Haruhi was left alone until it was time for her to walk down the aisle.

* * *

Haruhi stepped into view, her arm linked with her father's. It had been so long since she had seen the man wearing a suit, that it had startled her when she'd seen it. Now, he was walking her down the aisle to give her away to her soon-to-be husband.

She looked around at the people who had come, smiling brightly. There was Hunny and Mori, side by side, grinning at her happily.

Ritsu Kasanoda...poor guy. He'd never quite gotten over her, yet here he was, smiling for her sake. He and his friend Tetsuya were also acting as security, apparently, despite the fact that the Ootari family had that covered.

Umehito Nekozawa was there too...that man was a wonder, to be sure. Also a truly kind person. He was out in the sun, his black cloak nowhere in sight. He looked like he'd collapse at any moment though....

She looked up toward the front, first to her bridesmaids. Renge, Maid of Honor, grinning enthusiastically, was the first to draw attention. Crazy girl...

Ah, Kanako Kasugazaki...or, well, Kanako Suzushima, now that she was married. Haruhi's first kiss, though accidental, and now one of her closest friends.

The next was...well, surprising, even now. After all that had happened, she'd never expected that she'd become such close friends with Éclair Tonnerre...then again, stranger things have happened.

When Éclair was no longer trying to drive a wedge between Tamaki and the Host Club, she had turned out to be a really nice person at heart. She, obviously however, still had a thing for Tamaki...

She turned to the groom's side. There was Kaoru, smiling, albiet sadly. She'd never forgive herself for hurting him by not returning his love, but she couldn't help that she loved another.

She skipped past the empty space where the missing groomsman should be (where WAS he?) and the Best Man, not wanting to see his face right now, knowing the pain she'd see there. Why were all of the groomsmen men who loved her?

Her father kissed her on the cheek as he stepped away, and she took her fiancé's hand briefly, before they turned to the priest.

For a moment, she paused. How had Tamaki and Kyoya managed to convince EVERYONE, including herself, to make this into some extravagant wedding? And one that was heavily modeled, if not an exact copy, of how weddings were done in America?

She pushed it from her mind, however, concentrating on the words being said.

"We are gathered together here in the presence of friends and family to celebrate the love which these two have for each other; to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely; to learn how to help and understand each other; and together, to travel through life and share their love for each other...."

* * *

~~Five Years Previous~~

Haruhi dashed into the bar, short of breath, nearly breaking the door down, which elicited an angry shout from the owner. "Sorry sir..." She straightened, and walked over to the designated table as she tried to catch her breath.

Why was she in a karaoke bar? Why? How had these guys convinced her to do so? What had possessed her to AGREE?

She sighed as she sat down in the only open chair, right between Tamaki and Kyoya. Had they planned that? She looked up at their faces.

Yep. They'd planned it. Sneaky bastards...

"Okay, so, why are we all in a karaoke bar? Didn't my dad tell you about my horrible results in music classes?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Bad scores doesn't mean bad singing."

She sighed, slumping down in her chair. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Why were you running?"

She glared at him. "I'm fifteen minutes late, obviously. I got distracted and lost track of time, so I had to run."

Kyoya just chuckled lightly. "Whatever. Anyway, we never said YOU were singing. We'd like it if you did, but we are here to have fun. You are a friend, so of course we'd want you here."

She tried to keep a frustrated face, but couldn't. What he'd said made her happy...

"So who's singing first?" Kyoya's voice brought her back to reality, and she looked up. Hunny was gone. Kyoya just laughed. "That was fast..." Haruhi turned toward the stage as Hunny got ready to sing.

"By the way, Haruhi," Kyoya said calmly, "These songs that the others are singing...they wrote them themselves. The music for each was written by Tamaki though." She blinked, and looked up at him, stunned. "Seriously!?"

Kyoya nodded, smiling. "Indeed. Just watch and listen to the words, Haruhi..." She turned back to the stage as Hunny brought the mic to his face, grinning eagerly as the music started, a fast pace, and really, really cute.

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I hope you liked it, especially since it took so long for it to get here. Yes, this chapter did indeed reveal a bit of the ending. It also tells you who Haruhi is, most definitely, NOT going to end up with. I know we all love Hunny, but it just didn't fit, in my mind. Also, he's just too tiny. Them being married would look odd. Then Mori...well, he's just not my fave. I have a favorite pairing, and that's who I've paired her with for this story. Anyone notice that Kaoru was mentioned, but not Hikaru? Well, you'll find out about that later. So, who is it? Hikaru? Kyoya? Tamaki? Or is it perhaps someone else, and I'm just teasing everyone? We shall see!!! Heh..Oh, and the next chapter, the singing starts! I'm not skipping Hunny singing, just cutting off the chapter here............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	16. UC: Karaoke Revelation Part I

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 15! The next few chapters will be occurring during the gangs night at a karaoke bar, obviously. Should be fun, since they will be singing, eh? These are songs that were written specifically FOR these characters. In the story, they wrote them themselves. I did NOT write the songs. These are the official character songs, translated into english............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Karaoke Bar~~

Haruhi could only stare with wonder as Hunny bounced energetically around, and he hadn't even started singing yet. When he actually did start singing, she shuddered a bit. Nobody should have a voice that cute, especially when singing.

However, this wasn't a bad thing. It fit Hunny perfectly, if she was honest with herself. So she just sat back and listened, enjoying herself. She had no idea what kind of night she was in for.

"It's always fun when there are fun things waiting for you!  
I found something cute! I really want it!  
Even in forests, even in water  
It's fun to chase after them, no matter where!  
I'll break through any barriers blocking my way and gently throw them off!"

Classic Hunny, there. Of course he'd write a cute song about cute things. Though she found him to contradicting himself, talking about breaking barriers, then gently throwing them off. He tended to hurt things that got between him and anything cute.

"Exploring~ with Usa-chan! Search for the treasure chest!  
Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited!  
Exploring~ with Takashi too! So everything will be fine!  
Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful!  
Thump-thump"

Thump-thump? That made no sense. Still, she couldn't complain. It was pleasing to hear his singing voice, anyway. And she guessed it made a little sense, since as he said 'Thump-thump,' he patted his hand over his heart.

"Happy things have come on the days I had a megaton-rank smile!  
When you're feeling down, I'll divide up some of that "happy" and give it to you!"

"With the wave of a magic staff, Usa-chan transforms into Kuma-chan!  
But Tama-chan's Kuma-chan is all like," and here he made a horrible face," he's not cute at all~"

Haruhi tried, and failed, to not laugh. She could only imagine how Tamaki had reacted to that when he'd first heard it. She couldn't tell now, but she COULD see that even now he was irritated.

"Exploring~ with everyone! Search for the treasure chest!  
Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited!  
Exploring~ we're always together! So everything will be fine!  
Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful!  
Thump-thump"

He started making cute little noises here, would made Haruhi giggle a bit. She was completely unaware of the dark, grayish-brown eyes that were watching her.

"Exploring~ with Usa-chan! Search for the treasure chest!  
Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited!  
Exploring~ with Takashi too! So everything will be fine!  
Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful!"

"Exploring~ with everyone! Search for the treasure chest!  
Off to an island of dreams so that we can be excited!  
Exploring~ we're always together! So everything will be fine!  
Let's depart on a journey so that we can be cheerful!  
Thump-thump"

More of those cute noises, even more ridiculous than the last, and Hunny's song ended. They all applauded his performance as he literally bounded off the stage. That kid was a never ending fountain of energy it seemed.

She turned toward everyone. "So, I assume that's not it. So who's next? Tamaki-sempai, or Hikaru and Kaoru?" She of course did not include Kyoya and Mori. Those two, sing? Impossible.

So of course, she was surprised when Mori made his way to the microphone. The music started to play, and she was not surprised by the slow pace. She was, however, a little surprised by the beautiful, heartfelt tone to it.

More surprising was Mori's beautiful voice.

"Without saying anything, I'm right by your side  
At anytime  
Gently tell me your sad thoughts  
Because I'm listening"

"If my inability to express things well  
Troubles you  
Then close your eyes and gently entrust me  
Because I'll embrace you"

"Within the passing seasons, now  
There is one certain thing inside of my chest"

Haruhi found herself riveted by Mori's singing. The song fit him perfectly. Mori was every bit the silent protector, and the song expressed that better than anything else. It was beautiful.

His tone became even more emotional now as he continued.

"If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
I'll always be by your side"

"Because when I learn that  
I didn't realize your feelings  
I want to send you  
Everything that I can do in my power"

"I match my pace with you all the time  
Because I have still an unchanging thought now"

"So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side"

"If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
Always smiling by your side"

"So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side"

When the song ended an Mori stepped down, Haruhi was clapping hard, wanting Mori to know how much she liked the song. He probably was too preoccupied with Hunny jumping all over him, however.

She never got a chance to ask who was next, as Tamaki was already at the microphone.

"Make sure to watch daddy sing, Haruhi!" She sighed heavily. He seemed to get more annoying the longer she was with him.

His song would only irritate her more, despite his good singing....

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Okay, I'll get right to the point. Hunny's song is called "Doki Doki*Waku Waku", or "Heart-pounding*Exciting." Mori's is "Itsumo Soba Ni" or "Always By Your Side." It is also sometimes mislabeled as "Itsumo Gawa Ni." No idea why. Look em up to hear them sung(in Japanese, that is) Either way, both are great songs. Next chapter, Tamaki and the Twins get their singing debut!............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	17. UC: Karaoke Revelation Part II

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 16! Next up on Ouran Idol is Tamaki, followed by a duet from the twins! Woohoo! These are songs that were written specifically FOR these characters. In the story, they wrote them themselves. I did NOT write the songs. These are the official character songs, translated into English............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Karaoke Bar~~

The music started. It was simple and upbeat at first, and Haruhi was a bit surprised that it wasn't orchestral or something. And then it started to build up, and she could tell he was about to sing. He had a great voice, she had to admit.

The first lines, however, irked her.

"What a crime  
Such a beautiful crime  
That God would make a star as bright as I  
And I know it's a disgrace  
To admire this perfect face  
Reflected in your eyes"

So damned sure of himself. Still, he managed to redeem himself a bit with what followed.

"So it's right  
That I suffer tonight  
From the pain of all the passion inside  
But my heart cannot deny  
What I'm feeling inside  
That makes me long for you"

He turned and smiled right at her, holding out a graceful hand told her.

"Guilty, Beauty Love"

The song became instrumental for a bit there, and Tamaki stood there, smiling at her, and her breath caught. He really did love her. It was there, in his eyes. There was no denying it now.

Perhaps, she thought, Kyoya was the only one who she didn't have to worry about. He, at least, did not seem interested in her as more than a friend. She'd wondered for a bit after her conversation with Mori, and his actions earlier when he'd kissed her.

However, judging by how things with him had returned to normal, she was sure that he'd just been reacting. He was worried about her, and had tried to cheer her up, and let her know that he cared. He had shown no interest in a relationship with her.

On the other hand, Tamaki, and obviously the twins, WERE interested in a relationship. SHe was brought out of her thoughts by the continuation of Tamaki's singing.

"Take my hand, take the key  
You can open the door  
Take a step, take a chance now  
You'll find there's so much more  
There's a world you've dreamed of  
And if you'll allow  
Let me, escort, you there"

"I kneel before you  
Kiss your hand too  
Tell you I'm a lucky guy  
Look back and know that I can  
Heal your tired heart"

"What a crime  
Such a breathtaking crime  
Everything I touch can't help but fall in love  
In this cruel romantic game  
There's no way that you're to blame  
For your stolen heart"

"So I say  
That the price I must pay  
Is to offer up my heart forever  
Just don't take away your touch  
Cause it means so much  
To feel your hand in mine"

And once again, the extended hand, as if beckoning her to him.

"Guilty, Beauty Love"

And back to the instrumental. She wasn't sure what to make of the song. She couldn't tell whether she liked it or not.

"In the sky, you and I  
Are floating in space  
I the moon, you the sun  
Locked in beautiful embrace  
Heavenly bodies come together  
So blindingly bright  
They chase, away, the night"

"What I bring you  
I hope delights you  
A bouquet of passion, cutie lady  
Be sure that here with me you'll  
Aways save the day"

"What a crime  
Such a wonderful crime  
That God would choose to make such lips as mine  
It was wrong, but all the same  
I invited and you came  
To this dream with me"

"So my price  
Is to gaze in your eyes  
And to feel more love than I can contain  
Even so, It's fair to say  
I still found a way  
To cast my spell on you"

And this time, both hands extended out to her, and he looked like...was he crying?

"Guilty, Beauty Heart"

The song continued for a bit, and then finally ended. After the applause, during which Tamaki was bowing, he looked at her warmly.

"T-Tamaki sempai, that song..." He smiled. "I wrote it especially for you, Haruhi."

She didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully, she was saved from having to do so when he cried out, suddenly shoved off the stage and face first onto the floor.

Hikaru and Kaoru peered over the edge of the stage at him. "That's enough out of you, Boss. It's our turn. Besides, isn't that a bizarre song to write for someone that you keep calling your daughter?" They started the music for their song then.

Guitar and drums, with an upbeat pace. Kinda made sense. And when they started singing...she had to admit, she melted a bit. First up, Hikaru.

"Right in front of your eyes  
I chatter with other girls"

**Both:**  
**"Oh no, no, no"**

"I want you to show jealousy on purpose"

**Both:**  
**"Oh yes, yes, yes"**

"My darling please  
Love is  
My darling please  
Something that"

**Both:**  
**"Burns more intensely  
With a little injury"**

The both of them stayed near the microphone, as the next part, the apparent chorus, was for both of them.

**"This is our love style  
A love style that is the shape of our love  
I need you, I want you, Forever"**

**"This is our love style  
A love style that goes on wherever  
You are mine, I am yours, only you, love you"**

Hikaru backed away, giving the microphone up to Kaoru. Hikaru was dancing a bit around his brother as the music played.

"Perhaps I've gone too far  
Did I really make you mad this time?"

**Both:  
"Oh no, no, no"**

"I'll hug it better  
So let's make up"

**Both:  
"Oh yes, yes, yes"**

"My darling please, this bond  
My darling please, is something"

**Both:  
"Strong and deep enough  
To overcome your fears"**

Once again, they both stayed at the mic.

**"This is our love style  
A love style that perseveres on  
I need you, I want you, Forever"**

**"This is our love style  
A love style that goes on wherever  
You are mine, I am yours, only you, love you"**

They both danced to the music for a bit longer, before it finally ended, and they hugged each other excitedly. Haruhi smiled, laughing a bit at their antics. They were really good. Then again, apparently the whole damn club was.

She imagined Kyoya would have a nice voice too, and for a moment, she wished he would sing, as she was curious. Then she looked around. "So, now what? Are we going to just talk now, or are you guys going to sing random songs for awhile?"

There was a light chuckle to her left. She froze. No way...

"Actually, Haruhi, I do believe that it is my turn."

And with that, Kyoya stood, pushed his glasses back up on his nose, and walked onto the stage. She noticed that Hikaru, when he and Kaoru passed Kyoya, lowered his head and sped up. She wondered why, but she was more focused on Kyoya.

Who was actually, despite all preconceptions, about to sing.

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Okay, I'll get right to the point. Tamaki's song is called "Guilty Beauty Love" The twins is "Bokura No Love Style" or "Our Love Style." Look em up to hear them sung(in Japanese, that is) Either way, both are great songs. Next chapter, Kyoya sings!!!!............DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	18. UC: Karaoke Revelation Part III

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 17! Next up on Ouran Idol is Kyoya! Woohoo! These are songs that were written specifically FOR these characters. In the story, they wrote them themselves. I did NOT write the songs. These are the official character songs, translated into English............DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Karaoke Bar~~

Haruhi watched in complete shock as Kyoya, the 'Shadow King,' approached the microphone, adjusting it calmly to the right height. He had a bit of a smirk on his face, and Haruhi couldn't blame him. She knew why it was there.

He obviously was amused by her shock. Then again, why wouldn't she be shocked? After all, Kyoya, of all people, was about to SING. This defied all logic, in her mind. Still, despite the fact that she still did not believe he'd actually start to sing, she hoped he would.

Curiosity led her to want, badly, to hear him sing. She wanted to know how it sounded. She wanted to see him perform. She wanted to see just what the hell kind of song he would write.

He adjusted his glasses softly, and started the song up. He took hold of the microphone on it's stand, simply standing there. She didn't really expect him to dance anyway. And then the music began, and she smiled. Of course it was slow, calm. Beautiful.

It fit him.

And then he began to sing, and she had to stifle a gasp. She had not expected such a beautiful singing voice. He closed his eyes as he sang, and Haruhi sank into her seat more, eyes glued to him. His beautiful voice surpassed the others, no question.

And the words themselves....

"I hid in the shadows the moonlight  
Of a chilly night illuminated, reflecting on the town"

"What is there for me to believe in?  
There's not a thing  
In the midst of a crowd going and coming  
In a monochrome world  
I had hung my head, but"

"I realized it  
By your words  
And the single flower  
At my feet"

During the second line of the next verse, Haruhi felt a chill down her spine as his voice his a particularly beautiful note. She had thought, wrongly, that she had this man figured out.

"If I lost it  
There would be nothing to fear  
As if I were trying to convince myself  
I walked on..."

He held the last note, then simply stood there during an instrumental part, though she noticed him taking a deep breath, as if to calm himself.

"Nothing but silence  
Fills my heart  
Though I've lived my life  
Without knowing what I desire"

"I don't understand  
What it means to be doubtful anymore  
In a distorted town  
I felt justice  
Though I was being swept along"

"I realized it  
By your words  
And the single flower  
At my feet"

"If I lost it  
There would be nothing to fear  
As if I were trying to convince myself  
I walked on..."

It was again just the music for a little bit, and Haruhi just watched the boy, eyes still closed as if he were asleep. And then, finally, he opened his eyes, and Haruhi's breath caught. He was was looking right at her the entire time as he finished the song.

"I realized it  
By your words  
And the single flower  
At my feet"

"If I lost it  
There would be nothing to fear  
As if I were trying to convince myself  
I walked on..."

The music faded out after a few more notes, and applause broke out. Haruhi just sat there, staring at Kyoya. He nodded a bit to the people applauding him, giving that knowing smile of his, before locking his eyes onto hers briefly, before stepping down from the stage.

He took his seat next to her, and everyone broke into the usual conversations. Haruhi stared at the table. And then, finally, Hunny spoke up.

"Haruhi's horny!"

Her head shot up, and she stared at Hunny in disbelief. "I am not!"

Hunny just laughed, and Mori smiled a bit. Everyone else looked confused. "Yes you are, Haruhi. I've seen you horny before, remember?"

Haruhi went red in the face, biting her lip. Tamaki looked upset, as did the twins. Kyoya just chuckled lightly. Then Tamaki decided it was time to ask something.

"Um....Haruhi? Why...would Hunny know that?"

Kyoya barely managed to not laugh when Haruhi nearly slammed her head down to lay it on the table. Haruhi knew they would press to know, but couldn't bring herself to answer. And then someone decided to answer for her.

"Because they have slept together, Tamaki. And before you ask, Mori has as well. Which means that, of all of us at the table, you and I are the only ones that have not done so."

Haruhi, if it was possible, went even more red. Then she heard it. "Haruhi....could you...come with me for a second? I need to talk to you."

She sighed heavily, and stood up, glad at least that Tamaki wasn't making a scene. She found it irritating that he was probably intending to chastise her or something, but she was fine with that if it meant getting away from the table.

Tamaki took a firm hold of her hand, practically dragging her away from the table. She wasn't paying attention to where he was taking her until she felt a breeze. She looked up to see that they were outside, and Tamaki dragged her into an alleyway.

When her back was suddenly pushed into the wall, she swallowed hard. Was he that angry? He looked upset, but not angry.

"Haruhi, why are you acting like this? Why are you just...sleeping around like this? I'm glad it's not strangers, that it's people you are close to, but..."

"Tamaki...shut up."

There was silence for a moment before she said anything. "I already know, Tamaki...and I know that my condition is not an excuse...though it's getting better now...easier to keep control on...."

She sighed heavily, and he took the time to speak. "Haruhi...you are really quite lonely, aren't you?"

She froze. "Wh-what? Of course not. I have my dad, and the Host Club, and-" She was startled by the finger that was pressed gently to her lips, silencing her.

"I know you have friends, and your father, Haruhi. And I know that you know we all love you. But you want more than that, don't you? You have the love of a father, and the love of your friends, but you want a bit more...a different kind of love..."

She wasn't looking at him. She was staring at his feet, dreading this. She knew what was about to happen, deep down, but she was afraid of it. She dearly hoped she was wrong, because if she was right, she knew she didn't have the strength to stop it.

"A kind of love that you deserve, Haruhi...." He tilted her chin up, and she looked into his eyes. She was shaking a bit, and he gently stroked her cheek. "I can give you that, Haruhi..." And then he was kissing her, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

* * *

Kyoya watched through a window as Tamaki gently led Haruhi to his car, and calling to the driver to go somewhere. Most likely his house. He stayed silent as the car drove off, then turned back to his drink.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kyo-chan? You look sad..."

He blinked, and looked up at Hunny, and smiled sadly. "We will be without the company of Haruhi and Tamaki for the rest of the night..." Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled irritably at this, and Hunny and Mori just nodded. Kyoya just stared at his drink.

"You're in love with her, aren't you, Kyoya?"

Kyoya was a bit surprised to hear this from Mori, and looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what you think? Huh...well, no, but, it's an interesting notion, in it's own way." He lifted his drink to his lips, choosing to ignore the look Mori was giving him.

'Me? In love with Haruhi? She's a nice girl, and quite attractive, but...she's not really my type.'

He set his drink down, and smirked a bit.

'Then again....'

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? Okay, I'll get right to the point. Kyoya's song is called "Tsumetai Yoru" or "Chilly Night." Look it up to hear it sung(in Japanese, that is) Either way, great song. My fave of all the character songs, actually. SO beautiful....The next time, it's time for something some of you have been waiting for since the very beginning. It's time for a TamakiXHaruhi lemon!............DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	19. UC: The King's Folly

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 18! I intend this to be one chapter, but we shall see. I don't know yet. It may be two chapters...again, I don't know. Some minor Tamaki bashing later..............DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Suoh Estate: Tamaki's Bedroom~~

Haruhi wasn't really sure what to do. She cared deeply for Tamaki, she did. And she had to admit, he was attractive. Hell, he was beautiful, in his own way. But she wasn't really sure if he was...

"Haruhi...."

Her thoughts were broken by that voice. She looked up at the violet eyes of the man who she...well, honestly, she wasn't sure what he was to her. At one point, she'd thought she loved him.

With everything that had happened recently, she wasn't quite sure. She didn't know what to think. What was happening now didn't help her thought process.

There were candles about the room, and they were scented. He'd set this up as soon as they'd come in, and now the room was dark, and filled with the scent of roses. Not an unpleasant thing, but hard on the concentration.

"Haruhi, look at me..."

She did so, and he was smiling softly. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "You truly are beautiful, Haruhi...you always have been.." She blushed a bit as he leaned in to kiss her. It felt...different than she'd ever expected.

Haruhi did not protest as he slowly lowered her to the bed, steadily deepening the kiss. And Haruhi found herself wondering, why now? Why was Tamaki doing this now? It made no sense. Everyone else had a reason.

As Tamaki slowly unbutton her blouse, she thought back to the twins. They had been giving her a 'gift' to show how much they cared for her. They wanted her to finally see the love that they both held for her.

As Tamaki slowly slid the opened blouse from her shoulders and tossed it from the bed, Hunny and Mori came to mind. She'd recently attempted suicide, and they wanted to comfort her. To show her she wasn't a burden, as she had thought.

Tamaki removed her knee length skirt, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties, and traced his fingers slowly over her skin, making her shudder. It felt great, honestly. But again she wondered, why now?

His hand slid under her, and undid the clasp of her bra, and he removed it slowly, dropping it off the side of the bed. He was being exceedingly gentle. And yet, she felt a bit tense as he removed her panties.

Once she was laying naked beneath him, he straightened up, and looked down at her lovingly. That look made her feel...warm. And yet...strange. He calmly undressed and, once done, he moved over her, smiling.

"Haruhi...there is something that I have always wanted to tell you....I just didn't know that I wanted to say it until recently..." He kissed her forehead lightly, then her lips, before pulling back a bit.

"What...what did you want to tell me, Tamaki-sempai?"

He chuckled a bit. "Just Tamaki, Haruhi. Just call me Tamaki. What I have wanted to tell you, Haruhi, is that I love you. I love you, and I want to be with you. For the rest of my life..." And then he was kissing her passionately.

'I love you.' At one point, she'd wanted desperately to hear those words from him. Now that she had...did she WANT his love? She wasn't sure. Still, the damage was done, and her body was starting to take over.

She was returning his kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands began to roam over her body slowly. And then, she felt him slowly enter her, and she moaned into the kiss, holding him tighter.

It was strange. It seemed these days that she felt happiest when locked in coital bliss. She was calmest right after.

But right now, she just felt...strange. She didn't know how to explain it. But she cleared her mind of those thoughts for now. She just wanted to enjoy this, this moment with Tamaki, that she had wanted for awhile now.

Tamaki began his slow, gentle thrusts into her body, and she arched her back a bit, grinding into his hips as he moved. He broke the kiss to nibble the pulse point on her neck, and she bit her lip as she let out another moan of pleasure.

But soon, the pleasure she was being given, dissolved into the background. Something else came to the foreground. A nagging feeling that overpowered all else. Something important, something that kept her from fully enjoying this.

The pleasure built higher and higher, and she could hear Tamaki's own groans of pleasure as he thrust a little faster, a little deeper. And the whole time, despite her best efforts, Haruhi could not get that nagging feeling out of her mind.

And then came the sweet bliss of her orgasm, followed immediately by Tamaki's, a warm feeling filling her core, her nails digging into his back. And then it was over. Just like that. And it occured to her then.

There were no fireworks. No spark. Nothing. This moment that she'd been waiting for in the past, had been completely...plain. As Tamaki lay against her, and leaned in for a kiss, he was surprised when Haruhi gently pushed him away.

"H-Haruhi? What is it?" He seemed thoroughly confused by her pushing him away. SHe was not. That nagging feeling had finally 'explained itself,' so to speak. And she was going to figure things out, now.

"Why now, Tamaki? If you've always had these feelings, why did it take you so long to act on them, to let me know? Why did you wait till I had turned into a clinical slut and had fucked everyone in the Host Club aside from you and Kyoya?"

Tamaki didn't know how to handle the...bitterness, in her voice. "Haruhi...I told you...I...just didn't realize until recently..." He was pushed away as she sat up, pulling the sheet around herself.

"Tamaki...don't fool yourself. You knew. You knew, and you were afraid. Afraid that I would reject you, just as I was afraid you would reject me."

He froze, shocked by her words. "You...were afraid that I would..." He was silenced by her glare. "Yes, Tamaki. At one point, I thought I loved you. Maybe I still do...But I need to sort things out. Now tell me, were you afraid?"

The blond was silent for a moment, before finally looking away. "I...maybe..."

Haruhi nodded, staring at the sheets. "Then why now? Why would you suddenly have the courage right after it was brought up that I had sex with Hunny, and Mori, and the twins? Why?"

"Haruhi, I-"

"WHY!?" She had whirled on him, and there were tears in her eyes as she shouted at him, something that she had never truly done before, not with this much anger, and he shrank back.

Haruhi took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before speaking calmly. "Answer me, Tamaki. Why now? Is it not because you were no longer afraid of rejection? You felt confident that I would accept you?"

He paused, then nodded a bit. It seemed she was right. He'd felt perfectly confident. She frowned then. "Because I had already accepted everyone else?" That startled him.

"What, no, Haruhi! I would never do something like that!" He truly believed this. Haruhi nodded a bit, looking away. "You are right...you wouldn't....not consciously..." She slipped out of bed, and began getting dressed.

"Tamaki, you are a great guy...a sweet guy. Loving. But you are too late." She sighed heavily as she reached behind herself, fixing the clasp on her bra. "I once had deep feelings for you, Tamaki...perhaps even love..."

Tamaki sat on the bed, speechless, as she got into her skirt, and then pulled on the blouse, starting to button it up. He remained silent as she grabbed her purse. But when she neared the door, he called out.

"Haruhi, wait....please....don't go..."

She paused with her hand on the door. And then, "Tamaki...you have been, and always will be, one of my closest friends. But no more than that. You missed your chance."

She turned to meet his eyes, and smiled sadly. "When you finally took a chance, it was far too late. I'm sure that, one day, you'll find the one who can truly make you happy. But I'm sorry to say, that person is no longer me."

She crossed the room, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before turning, and leaving the room. Several minutes passed before Tamaki got up and got dressed, before sitting gingerly down on the edge of his bed.

And then he put his head in his hands as he began to sob softly. He'd lost her. He'd lost Haruhi. Of all the mistakes he'd made in his life, this was the one he regretted most. But he realized that Haruhi was right.

They were still friends. And he would not allow this to end their friendship. If she was willing to still be friends, despite the mistakes he had made, then the least he could do was to do the same.

After all, it was his fault that they were not together as he wanted. It was his hesitation. His mistakes. His folly. He chuckled a bit through his tears at that.

"...'The Kings' folly..."

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I successfully got it into one chapter! Yay! The story is winding down now, so to speak. We are nearing the end. A few more chapters(no idea how many more) and then it's over. I'm feeling kind of...sad about that, actually....hmm............DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	20. UC: Looking Into Past Shadows

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 19! WINDING DOWN MORE! We are approaching the moment where Kyoya sleeps with Haruhi, as well as the event that causes her to realize who she wants to be with! What else are we approaching? Oh yeah, the END! Just so everyone knows, during the last chapter, I intentionally made the sex scene stale and boring. Why? Because there was no 'spark' in it for Haruhi. It says as much in the chapter. By the way, after this chapter, I'm just going to label the pairing. Why? Because it's obvious now...........DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **ALSO, TAKE THE POLL QUIZ THING ON MY BIO! HELP DECIDE MY NEXT PROJECT!**} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~The Ootari Estate~~

Kyoya sat in his room, reading a book. He really should have been sleeping, but he just didn't feel like it. It had been an hour since Tamaki and Haruhi had the karaoke bar together. The rest of the group had dissolved soon after.

He glanced over at the window, watching the flashes of lighting in the distance as rain pelted the glass heavily. He honestly could remember the last time it had stormed around here.

This storm, he noticed, was just as bad as the one that had occurred when they had all been on vacation in Karuizawa. Well, he had been vacationing. Haruhi had been working and the rest of the guys had been in competition for the vacant room.

Of course, that storm, he had found out through Tamaki's outburst that Haruhi was so terrified of storms. As he looked out the window, he nodded a bit. If Haruhi hadn't been staying overnight at Tamaki's before, she definitely was now.

He turned back to his book, but not before another storm entered his mind. The one in which Tamaki had found out about her fear. The one that was on the same day that she had gotten into a small tussle with some boys while protecting some of their clients.

Tamaki had been the only one to complain, but they had all felt the same. Just because she wasn't exactly weak, did not mean she could properly defend herself, and it did not mean she was safe.

Especially not if said boys had discovered she was a girl and used that to their advantage. He shuddered a bit. The thought of anything like that happening to Haruhi was horrifying. He was the only one, it seemed, who knew.

He KNEW she was never raped, despite what she told her father and psychiatrist. He didn't approve of her lying, but he understood it. She had been protecting the twins. He could respect that.

But what really drew his attention, the memory that truly called to him, was how he had explained to her exactly why they had all been upset with her for going after those boys without help....

* * *

_Kyoya was sitting in a chair in his room, toweling his hair dry as he did. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and saw no need to be. After all, he'd be going to bed soon. Of course, he hadn't expected Haruhi to burst in, rush into his bathroom, and shut the door._

_He could hear her throwing up, and sighed a bit. She really had eaten too much of that crab. It was a wonder she hadn't thrown up right at the table. When she was done, and had cleaned herself up, she popped out of the bathroom, glancing around._

_"Are you okay?" He glanced at her from under the towel, his mind already working, formulating. Planning. She bowed apologetically, which he found amusing. "I apologize sir, I didn't mean to intrude."_

_Sir? She really was far to formal with all of them. "Don't be silly. It's just me." She shut the bathroom door, and stepped forward a bit. His glasses were on the table, but he could still see well enough to appreciate the pink dress she was wearing. _

_"Kyoya-sempai....Sempai, I, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today." He closed his eyes, already knowing, now, what needed to be done. She needed to know WHY they were so worried._

_He reopened his eyes, and stood. "Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." He took a long drink of the water bottle he held, and continued._

_"Although, I did have a hard time sepperating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks." He laughed a little then. "They almost beat them half to death..." He noticed the twitch she got as he said this. She knew what was coming. Well, partly._

_Still shirtless, towel draped over his neck, he walked over to the light switch next to her. "And because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They'd been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."_

_"I'll pay you back for the flowers, Sempai." He smiled at this while reaching out to gently touch the light switch. "Each bouquet cost me fifty thousand. That's a grand total of six hundred thousand yen, Haruhi." And he deftly flicked the switch._

_The room went dark. Haruhi seemed confused. He turned toward her, looking down at her as she looked up at him. "Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?" _

_He paused. "If you want to..." and here he leaned down, until his face was level with hers, eyes peering into hers as he smiled slyly, eyes slightly narrowed, giving off a sinister appearance, as intended. "..you can pay me back with your body."_

_He grabbed hold of her wrist, and suddenly dragged her toward him, turned, and practically threw her onto his bed, and moving over her before she could protest. He was on his hands and knees over her, forming a bit of a cage around her._

_She was staring up at him in shock as he looked down at her, that same sinister look now accompanied by a low voice. "Surely your aren't so naive that you actually believe a person's sex doesn't matter." _

_He grinned a bit more before continuing. She was sprawled under him, not even trying to shield herself. His voice was nearly a whisper now. "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."_

_She let go of a breath he wasn't entirely aware she'd been holding, her eyes widening. He was nearly glaring at her now, giving the perfect picture of actually meaning to do it. Then she spoke._

_"You won't do it, Kyoya-sempai." THAT was an unexpected comment. Her eyes were still wide, but she continued, and he gave a tiny, almost non-existent gasp of surprise, more like exhaling._

_"I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it." That...almost hurt. Did she really think that he only did things if he got something from it? Besides, he actually WOULD gain something. Something rather desirable._

_Still, she'd gotten the point, it seemed. He smiled a bit, and brought a hand up to his lips, giving a small laugh. His other hand fisted into the sheet's for a second, before he straightened up, letting her loose. "You're right."_

_He sat on the edge of the bed. "You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi." She sat up slowly then. He sat casually, but his mind was actually running full throttle. _

_"But...I've learned something from this." He waited for her next words, wondering what they would be. "I guess I never realized...what a nice guy you are, Sempai." He had grabbed his glasses from the table, and was putting them on as she said this._

_He turned to look at her, a little surprised by her words, but it didn't register on his face. "Hmm." She continued. "I know what you're doing. You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-sempai said earlier."_

_'That's no excuse, you idiot! Don't forget, you're a girl!' Yes, that was true. Proving Tamaki's point had indeed been the goal of his actions. He sat there for a moment, then stood up. "I know that you're trying to prove his point, that you're just posing as the bad guy."_

_He remained silent, staring at the wall ahead of himself, thinking. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door, followed immediately by it being opened slowly, Tamaki stepping in. _

_"Kyoya, do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I-" He paused, seeing Kyoya standing next to the bed, shirtless, with Haruhi sitting on the bed. In the dark. His face darkened, and he was immediately pissed, obviously jumping to conclusions, as always._

_"You bastard!" Before he could continue, Kyoya had crossed the room and shoved some sunscreen into the blonds face, smearing it over his cheek roughly. "Here. Use as much as you want, you big goof."_

_He put his shirt back on, and left the two alone in his room, shutting the door behind him. He paused at the door, and walked away, hands in his pockets. "Nothing to be gained from it, huh? An interesting thought, in it's own way..."_

* * *

Haruhi never knew it, but things could have gone a different way. When he had been on top of her, his plans had wavered, skewed. If she had not said, right then, that he wouldn't do it....he might have.

He'd never force himself on her...never rape her...but if she didn't try to stop him, he would have been unable to stop himself. At that moment, he'd wanted nothing more than to descend upon her and make her his.

He sighed heavily. That was the day he had realized that he had developed feelings for her. His desire for her body was outweighed only by his desire to protect her, and to not hurt her or upset her. That was when he'd known.

Indeed, he'd known his feelings for Haruhi before anyone else did. He was fully aware of the true extent of his feelings, but it didn't matter to him. She didn't want him. She wanted Tamaki. He'd always known that. He'd seen it in her eyes multiple times that she loved the blond.

He would not pursue something that would never be his. He'd had enough of that with his father's company. Always wanting to be the heir, but knowing he never would. He hated that. He hated being 'not good enough.' So he'd dropped out of the race early.

He'd been supporting the idea of 'sharing' her simply to motivate Tamaki. He'd never intended to do anything with her. Why bother, when it would only hurt him in the end? He turned back to his book, reaching up with a finger to banish the small tear there.

And then he heard a persistent, frantic tapping against his window. He glanced over, and with a flash of lightning, saw small rocks being pelted against his window. This alarmed him. Only Tamaki did this. He SHOULD be with Haruhi.

It only alarmed him wore, the frantic way the rocks were hitting the window, as if Tamaki was in a panic. There was no way to climb up or down from the window, so as always, the rocks were a signal. _Open the damn door!_

Kyoya slipped off his bed, and rushed downstairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake anyone. He got to the front door and yanked it open just as there was a crash of thunder, and something slammed into him, driving him, breathless, to the floor.

When he recovered, and registered the thing on top of him that was soaking his shirt, as he'd never undressed from his clothes at the karaoke bar, he looked down. And what he saw shocked him. He felt pity, anger, confusion, and sadness.

There, drenched from the rain and sobbing quietly into his chest, was Haruhi. The confusion was as to why she was there. The sadness from seeing her crying. The pity from knowing she must have been terrified out in that storm.

The anger was all for Tamaki. How could he let her be running around in a damned thunderstorm, when the blond knew better than anyone, aside from maybe Hikaru, just how much it terrified her. The blond was dead.

When he finally managed to calm her a bit, and closed the door, she looked up to meet his eyes, biting her lip. "Kyoya-sempai, please...can I stay with you tonight? I thought I was okay, but I wasn't and I don't know who else to turn to..."

He was stunned, but not for long. She needed him now, and she needed him focused. "Of course Haruhi...of course..." He was stroking her hair gently, not carrying that he was soaked now as well because of her.

He picked her up bridal style, and carried her upstairs to his room, rocking her slowly, trying to calm her more. He was calm, cool, collected, cold. All those things. Except now, with Haruhi, when she needed him.

When she needed him, he could be anything and everything she wanted. He would do that for her, and only for her. When she needed him, even if as just a friend, he would be her knight, her prince, her guardian angel.

He found that fear, fatigue, or him rocking her back and forth had affected her, and she was fast asleep in his arms. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and laid her down so her head was resting in his lap as he slowly stroked her hair.

Only for her could he be this gentle. Only for her could he be this loving. Only for Haruhi would the 'Shadow King' step down from his throne. As she slept, he simply caressed her damp hair and and watched her with loving eyes from behind his glasses.

"I love you, Haruhi...and I always will even if it has to be from the shadows...."

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? You'll find out the final pairing fairly soon. Who will it be? Dun-dun-dunnn!.....!!!.......!&^#$%!!!! Oh, never mind. It's obvious as shit now that it's HaruhiXKyoya. DUH! Now the suspense comes in here. What happens to everyone else? HOW do things come to the wedding? WHY is one of the groomsmen missing? Will Tamaki be the Best Man!? Will Kyoya and Haruhi wait for their wedding night!?!?!?!?!?! Find out next time, on DragonBall Z-oh, wait, sorry. Lost my head for a second there.............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **ALSO, TAKE THE POLL QUIZ THING ON MY BIO! HELP DECIDE MY NEXT PROJECT!**} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	21. UC: Decision

~Authors Note~ {Alright, Chapter 20! So it's finally just stated. The pairing is HaruhiXKyoya. I'd intended it to be that pairing for awhile. The story's full plot came to me during the writing of chapter 7: Hell. And soon, it'll all be over...............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Authors Note~

* * *

~~Music Room #3~~

This was unexpected. Mori, Hunny, the twins...they were all stunned by what they had just seen. But that was nothing compared to how Tamaki felt. It had been wierd enough, Kyoya arriving second to last, announcing Haruhi would not be coming, and he would not be staying.

It became completely bizarre the moment Kyoya gave his 'answer' to Tamaki's question of how he knew, and why.

* * *

~~The Ootari Estate: That Morning~~

Kyoya opened his eyes slowly, and glanced over at the clock. When was the last time he'd woken up this early? Then again, last night, unlike every other night, he didn't stay up almost all night doing something.

No, last night, he'd actually gone to sleep. He had a good reason to. He shifted a bit, and looked down at Haruhi, her head resting on his chest, her body pressed to his comfortably, as if she belonged there. He couldn't help but smile.

He put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Haruhi....Haruhi, wake up." He was a bit surprised when she opened her eyes, and looked up at him. And then she smiled, and he felt his chest tighten.

"Morning, Kyoya-sempai." He sighed. "Haruhi, I think we have been friends long enough for you to just call me Kyoya. After all, you dropped the honorifics with everyone else." She smiled a bit more, and nodded. "Alright, Kyoya."

He grinned a bit, nodding. "Much better. Anyway, how are you feeling? You were out in the rain at night, and slept in your wet clothes. You don't feel sick at all, do you?" She shook her head, but made a face.

"I guess I feel a little tired, but not sick, really." He nodded at this. "Well, then just to be safe, I think you should stay home today." She started to protest, but one look from him, and she nodded, smiling a little.

The smile confused him. "Why do you seem almost happy? You hate staying home from school. Your father practically has to fight you to stay in bed." She just shook her head. "I'm just happy that you care, Kyoya, that's all."

He blinked, rather startled. "I...well, of course I care, but...didn't you...already know that? Do I really seem THAT cold?" He was relieved when she shook her head, still smiling. "I always knew you cared. It's just...more...obvious, now."

Kyoya froze when she reached up, placing a hand on his cheek gently. "I've always know you were a kind and caring person deep down, despite the way you act around others. I'm just happy to see more of that side of you. I feel like I've been missing out."

Kyoya just stared at her in shock for a minute, not sure how to take her words. She then shook her head, and sat up. "I wish I'd taken notice sooner." He sat up as well, and was about to ask what she meant, when she continued.

"As observant as you are, I'm sure you were aware of my feelings for Tamaki, even if I never spoke of or acted on them." He tensed a little, hurt, but nodded. "I have known for quite awhile, yes." Her next words floored him.

"Last night, I realized that those feelings were gone. How long it's been like that, I don't know, but...I felt nothing. My heart wasn't in it. Being with him was something I had secretly wished for, for a long time. But when it finally happened..."

She sighed heavily, and shook her head. "I feel nothing for him now. Nothing but friendship, anyway. I left, and...I know I broke his heart when I did. He told me he loved me, that he wanted to be with me. And I told him he was far too late..."

Kyoya saw she was starting to cry, hesitated, then placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Something I'd wanted to hear from him for so long, and he couldn't manage to say it until it didn't matter anymore...."

Kyoya pulled her to himself, and she buried her face in his chest as she broke into tears again. He placed a hand gently on the back of her head, one arm wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head. And he made a decision.

He would not make the same mistake Tamaki did. He'd let her know she was loved, and as soon as she was recovered from this, he would TELL her how he felt. He didn't give a damn what anyone else thought.

When Haruhi had finally calmed, he slipped out of bed, and made her lay back down. "You rest here, Haruhi. I'll have breakfast brought up to you. I have to go up to the academy and let them know we won't be attending today."

She blinked, and looked up at him. "You mean...you are staying home?" His response was one of his knowing smiles. "Haruhi, if I am there, how can I be here, taking care of you and keeping you company?"

She wasn't sure how to respond, and he just smiled, before leaving the room. Shortly after, she smiled, tears starting to streak her cheeks.

* * *

~~Music Room #3: Shortly Before Kyoya's Arrival~~

It wasn't often that Kyoya was late to their little early morning meetings up at the school. In fact, he was always first. Haruhi was always last. Tamaki seemed rather depressed, and the others knew it had to do with Haruhi and last night. What had happened.

And then Kyoya walked in. He wasn't in school uniform. In fact, he was wearing the clothes from karaoke the night before. And they looked rather disheveled. "I'm here to inform all of you that Haruhi is not coming today, and I will not be staying."

Before anyone could respond, he continued. "I'm sure you all can deal with club activities today without us. If not, then close for the day." And with that, he turned to leave, not bothering to say anymore. And then Tamaki started forward.

"Hold on, Kyoya..why isn't Haruhi coming? And why are you leaving? Is she okay? Did anything-" He'd caught up and placed his hand on Kyoya's shoulder, and Kyoya did something none of them had ever expected.

He turned, and slammed his fist into the Tamaki's cheek, driving him to the ground. Tamaki stared up into the now cold eyes of Kyoya. "Tamaki, you have no right to ask about her right now, when you are the cause of her pain."

The others were shocked. They'd never expected to see Kyoya angry enough to actually punch anyone. Seeing him punch Tamaki that hard was unbelievable. "Your indecision has hurt her deeply, Tamaki. By all rights, I should do more than hit you."

He then closed his eyes, and sighed. "However, I am of the opinion that having lost the chance at being with her is punishment enough. There is none greater, I feel...punching you was for letting her be alone out in the middle of a storm."

And then he was gone, heading home. The twins came over and helped Tamaki to his feet, smiling a bit. They were all smiling, even Tamaki. "He's right. There is no greater punishment I could suffer..But it is for the best, it seems."

The twins nodded a bit, sadly, and Mori and Hunny both smiled. "Haruhi and Kyo-chan...I like it." Mori nodded. "They will be good together."

Hikaru sighed, Kaoru's hand on his shoulder. "Well, if I can't have her, at least she'll be happy..."

"You all seem to be under the impression that Kyoya has already won. What, giving up so soon?"

They had been so focused on what had just happened, they hadn't heard the mechanical whirring of Renge's pedestal coming from the floor. "I mean, yes, Kyoya wins, I'm sure, as none of you, in my opinion are right for her, but still."

They all exchanged glances, then Hikaru gave her an odd look. "How...how the hell did you find out Haruhi is a girl?"

She laughed at that. "She got a bit frisky with me one day. We were about to have sex when I discovered that he, was a she. Best cosplay ever, in a way."

Kaoru sighed heavily. "And we didn't know about this how?" She shrugged. "Doesn't matter point is, while I agree with the decision that she should be with Kyoya, I don't understand why you have all given up."

They all looked down for a minute, then spoke their peace.

"She's more a really good friend!"

"She's more a sister."

"I love my brother more, and that's not good enough for her."

"She just has no interest in me as anything more than a friend...."

"I lost my chance..."

Renge nodded, and grinned a bit. "So, why should they be together? Why those two? Hmm?"

There was no hesitation. They all answered at once, as if it was something they had known for years, as opposed to a revelation they had all had just a moment ago.

**"They'll make each other happy."**

* * *

~End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? I like Tamaki, but for some reason, I just felt he needed to get decked. I scrapped several versions of this chapter, one of which included a lemon, but in the end, I feel this version is the best. It came to me while I was looking over the last chapter, and listening to a play list containing music from FLCL, XxxHolic, Naruto, and Tales of Symphonia. Including the song Ghost Opera (see the bonus chapter featuring Kyoya and Hikaru) Every Time We Touch (STUCK IN MY HEAD!) and I Like To Move It (Madagascar version) Odd, I know, but still. I know it's not the best of chapters, but it's the best of all the versions. Perhaps my muse shot herself or something.............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of End Note to Readers~


	22. Bottom of the Box: Resolutions

~Final Authors Note~ {Alright, the final chapter! I'm kinda sad, actually...I've been working on this for awhile now, and the fact that it's coming to an end...my first ever fanfic. This started out as a birthday present for my friend. It was originally going to end after Haruhi's romp with the twins. Nothing but a lemon. Then it just grew into something more, and then I decided to post it on AdultFanFiction and FanFiction. The positive responses, along with how fun it was to write, is why I have decided to not make this a onetime thing. I'm throwing my hat into the ring of writing fan fiction, and I'm staying there. I write stories all the time, but this is the first multichapter story I have ever finished, and I'm oddly proud. These may not be my characters, but this story is mine, the plot is mine...it's my baby, dammit! Heh...anyway, hope you enjoy this, the last (and longest!) chapter of this story..........DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~Final Authors Note~

* * *

I would like to dedicate this, the last chapter, to the reviewers whose reviews really made me want to put that much effort into my writing. Whether it was due to your well thought out praise, or just through excited gushing, you made me enjoy writing this story even more. So again, thank you to:

Rachel P.  
Olivia M.  
shadowkittae  
Muzixfox  
Ysi  
klv__klv

Coulda done it without you, but I would have enjoyed it a whole hell of a lot less. And thank Rachel P. for this fic. If I hadn't started it for her birthday, it never would have happened. Hope to see you all for the next story I write, whatever the hell it is! And now begins, the last and **LONGEST CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

~~The Ootari Estate~~

Neither of them seemed to question the fact that she'd been staying at his home since she'd come to him that night. It was as if it was normal. And during that time, Haruhi got to see a whole new side of Kyoya.

Being around him....it was fun. When he was around everyone else, or just out in public, he was very calm, almost cold, and always serious. But when in the comfort of his home, he opened up, and she found she really enjoyed his company.

What surprised her even more was seeing him smile, and he did it far more than she'd ever expect. He seemed to smile whenever she entered the room, actually. They hadn't even reached the end of the first day before that smile started making her heart flutter.

The morning of the second week, they were sitting at the breakfast table. Kyoya's father and brothers were already off at work, and she and Kyoya were eating breakfast. She still wasn't used to being served food. Especially food that was absolutely delicious.

And then, for some reason, she decided to ask a question. One that had been on her mind since that first day. She set her fork down reluctantly, those eggs were so delicious, and glanced at Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya, can I ask you a, uh...rather odd question?"

He glanced up at her over his glasses, and shrugged. He never really did talk more than he had to when eating.

"Why haven't you...you know...?"

He raised an eyebrow, staring at me now. Apparently, I had to elaborate. I was glad we were alone.

"I've been here almost a week, and you...haven't done anything yet."

The eyebrow quirked higher. Damn.

She sighed, blushing a bit. "You haven't tried...you know...sleeping with me...sex."

He blinked once, twice, three times. Then he shrugged again, going back to eating. She was about to get mad, when he finished eating, and stood up with his plate, looking down at her.

"Because, Haruhi, sex was neither what you really wanted nor needed. It never has been."

He went and put his plate and fork on a tray for the kitchen staff to pick up, turning back to her. "All you ever wanted or needed, was for someone to let you know that they cared, and that you mattered." He then grinned a bit.

"Contrary to what some might believe, it's possible to do that without sex." He then walked over, caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, and left the room.

Every morning he had done that. They would eat breakfast, he would finish quickly, put his dishes on the tray, caress her cheek in that way, and then walk off to do whatever. He did it every morning, and she rather liked it.

But this time when he did it, after saying what he did...

She looked down at her food, and didn't bother repressing the smile that touched her lips, a blush coloring her cheeks a bit. Something told her that today...was going to be a really good day. Because of Kyoya.

He was right. Sex was not what she really wanted or needed. Sure, her body craved it, no, demanded it. But she herself didn't particularly want it. She just wanted the deal with that uncomfortable, persistent urge. And she didn't NEED it. It wasn't like she'd die without it.

Kyoya knew this. He seemed to go out of his way to keep her from being even remotely tempted, so that her urges didn't overcome her. He never even walked around barefoot, as if that might tempt her or something.

Every time that she'd started to go a little crazy, he'd done the strangest thing. He grabbed her, and pulled her into his lap, her back to him, his arms wrapped around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides. Restraining her.

They would stay like this until she gained control of herself, which one time took close to two hours. And he just patiently held her, keeping her from doing anything.

The two of them had not gone back to school. Kyoya had their work delivered to them at his house, and sent back in when it was due. All lessons were videotaped for them. Nobody seemed to question it.

When she'd asked about her father, he'd simply said that he'd 'explained the situation, and her father was okay with it.' She asked for him to elaborate, but he just had gone back to his book.

Their friends had dropped by often. Just Mori and Hunny at first, though the twins soon started visiting as well. They all wanted to know how they, particularly Haruhi, were doing. She was happy to see them, and they to see her.

It was not until the third week that Tamaki showed up. He'd been shown in, avoided Haruhi's gaze, and asked to speak to Kyoya in private.

The two had gone into the dining room, and Haruhi talked pleasantly with Kyoya's sister as the woman tried to organize his clothes in his dresser. WHY she was doing this, Haruhi had no clue. She seemed to just make a bigger mess.

Then Tamaki had come in with Kyoya, and Kyoya's sister left the room. As Kyoya stood over near the door, watching, Tamaki apologized profusely to Haruhi, literally begging her to forgive him for being such an idiot.

When he'd finished, Haruhi just shook her head and smiled, telling him that she'd already forgiven him, and that if he was willing, she'd love to continue being his friend. It took Kyoya two hours to get the excited blond out of his house.

It was not until the fifth week that Haruhi noticed that, not only were her episodes less frequent, but she was able to calm down faster. When she mentioned this to Kyoya, he smiled.

"Then it seems I was right." This puzzled her, and she asked him to explain. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, and patted the spot next to him, urging her to sit, as he put his book aside. Once she was seated, he answered her.

"I had a theory, Haruhi, that if you resisted your urges during those episodes, instead of satisfying them, you would eventually learn to control them. I knew you couldn't resist them easily. So, I made sure you couldn't satisfy them."

Realization dawned on her then. "So every time, when you would hold me like that and keep me from doing anything..." He nodded, smiling.

"Yes. By giving you no choice but to push back those urges, you were slowly conditioning yourself to resist them. Over time, you will be able to, for the most part, ignore them." He chuckled lightly. "Or at least hold off long enough to get to a bathroom."

She was silent for a moment, then looked up at him. "So you've been trying, all this time, to help me get control of myself...but...why? Why take the time to do that?"

Kyoya sighed heavily, shaking his head, but had a small smile. "I swear, Haruhi, sometimes you are as bad as Tamaki. I'm helping you because I care. Haruhi, being unable to control yourself...you hated yourself for it. You even tried to kill yourself."

"That's because I'd thought I was being a burden to-" He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Because of your condition. It all stemmed from that. The point, Haruhi, was that it was hurting you. And I hated seeing you hurt."

She just looked up at him, not sure what to say. And he smiled.

"Haruhi, if you are going to be a great lawyer, I think you should start working on being more observant of things. You seem surprised by what I'm saying. Just think, Haruhi, about everything I have done since this happened to you."

He pulled away a bit, resting his elbows on his knees, fingers intertwined, and chin resting on them. "When you tried to kill yourself, I put my own personal doctor in charge of your care, and gave up my bed for you."

"When you were lying in bed, refusing to speak or even look at anyone, I kissed you. That look you gave me..." He seemed a bit hurt, and she decided it was time to speak. "I wasn't angry, Kyoya. Honestly. I was trying very hard to fight the urge to-"

He silenced her again, but smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I was angry with myself for upsetting you...that vase was expensive." He chuckled a bit, and sighed. "Though not so much as the one you broke."

She smiled a bit at the memory. Had she not broken that vase, she would not have had to work off the debt by joining the Host Club. At first, she'd felt it to be the worst mistake of her life. Now...

"I hope you are not going to charge me for that. My debt is already bad enough." She was joking, but he let out a small chuckle for a different reason. "Haruhi, your debt was settled back during that first school festival. That woman, Éclair Tonnerre, remember?"

Haruhi nodded, remembering. Still, she had stayed in the Host Club. It had become a part of her life. An important part. "And then there was that song I wrote for you."

That startled her. "For me? What? But..." He just smiled. "Do you really think I would take the time to write a song unless I had good motivation to do so?" She was utterly shocked. "But...it was so beautiful..."

He smiled, and reached up to caress her cheek like he always did. But this time, he also tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. It was growing long again, down to her shoulders now. "Of course it was beautiful. Like I said, it was for you."

Haruhi felt her control slipping. Not control over her urges, but over her emotions. She was close to crying. "Haruhi, you are a beautiful, intelligent woman. Yet you don't seem to understand the feelings of others very well."

He shook his head, grinning. "Astounding, the things you don't seem to notice, when they are obvious to everyone else, or when it's been staring you in the face." He sighed, and leaned back on his hands, staring at the ceiling.

Neither spoke for what seemed like forever, until finally, Kyoya broke the silence. "I say you keep growing your hair out, and we break the news to everyone that you are a girl, and why you posed as a boy."

This startled her, and she looked at him in shock. "Wh-what? Why? Why now, so suddenly?" He kept his face tilted toward the ceiling, but gave her a sidelong glance, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Well, I think people would begin to come up with strange ideas if I started to date someone that they think is a boy."

Haruhi just stared at him in wide-eyed shock, before the gates broke, and the tears spilled down her cheeks. She was crying a lot these days, it seemed. He straightened up and, knowing what was coming, shifted and held out his arms.

She buried her face in his shirt, holding him tightly as she cried into his chest. She wasn't really sure why he was crying. She wasn't sure why she would, when his words had made her heart soar...

When she finally calmed down more, she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave him a teasing smile then. "Well, what makes you think I'd even go out with you?" He shrugged. "A guess. Though your reaction pretty much says it all."

She raised an eyebrow. "Crying out of pity for your delusions does not mean I'll go out with you." He blinked. She seemed dead serious. "You're kidding, right?" He was sure he'd read the situation right, and Haruhi had never been the teasing type...

She shook her head sadly. "I thought Tamaki was the only one who thought himself irresistible. This is disappointing, Kyoya." She stood, looking down at his rather shocked expression. He believed this. Perfect!

When the shock dissolved into a look of hurt and disappointment, however, she couldn't hold it. "I'm kidding Kyoya, geez. Of course I'll go out with you." He blinked, and the expression on his face made her laugh.

"Just because I was such a horrible actress in that play at Lobelia, which I didn't even want to do, does not mean I can't act when I want to. I can't believe you fell for that." He actually blushed a bit, and the perfection of the moment only intensified.

She, Haruhi Fujioka, a mere commoner, had completely fooled Kyoya Ootari, the infamous 'Shadow King.' She mentally cheered herself for that one.

**The score: Haruhi-1, Kyoya-0.**

She giggled a bit, which made him grin. This victory was bolstering her confidence. "How about tonight at seven? You can take me to dinner, a movie, and then we'll go for a walk somewhere nice, okay? I expect you to dress well, like I know you can."

Then she practically skipped out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Kyoya behind. Then he shook his head. "I've unleashed a monster, I think...still, what can I say? I love her..." He was interrupted from his thoughts of the perfect place to take her, by a slight movement at the door.

Haruhi was back, and she peeked in, looking embarrassed. "Yes, Haruhi?"

She hung her head in shame. "I...don't have anything nice to wear."

He smirked a bit, adjusting his glasses.

**The score: Haruhi-1, Kyoya-1.**

"I'll have one of the servants find something in your size, or something that the twins' mother designed."

She narrowed her eyes. "And how would you know my size, Kyoya?"

There was that knowing smile again. "After all the outfits you've had to wear in the Host Club, you really think I wouldn't know something like that?"

She blinked, and went a little red. "Oh."

**The score: Haruhi-1, Kyoya-2**

* * *

~~Ootari Family Summer Home: Hawaii: Five Years Later~~

The wedding had been amazing. She'd been worried when Hikaru didn't show up, but he rushed in right in the middle of things, panting, apologizing profusely. Kaoru publicly chastised him, but Haruhi couldn't help but forgive him. His girlfriend was a handful.

The reception was, like anything else that Kyoya or Tamaki was in charge of, extravagant and beautiful. Tamaki even gave a surprisingly deep and touching toast that made her cry, and Kyoya discreetly rubbed his eyes a bit.

Their first dance was man and wife was wonderful, and Haruhi was so happy to have everyone there. Even after graduating, they had all stuck together like glue. It was exactly how she wanted it.

But now, there was nobody else. Just her and Kyoya, the man she loved. They had taken a jet, yes, a JET, from the airport, straight to their honeymoon in Hawaii. Tamaki had insisted, despite him not going. Appeared America was his new obsession.

So here they were, in one of the many summer homes that Kyoya's family owned around the world. As soon as they got in the door, they had wasted no time getting to the bedroom.

Kyoya laid Haruhi gently on the bed, already having undressed her, as well as himself. She liked the feel of silk sheets against her back, and looked up at him lovingly. She had wanted this for so long.

They had waited. They had both had sex before. Him more than her, most likely. But for some reason, they had both decided to hold off until this day. Why it had taken five years, she wasn't sure. He had told her, however, that he'd wait till he was sure she was ready.

She reached up to run her hand gently over his bare chest, and smiled. "We've been here before, Kyoya." He smiled warmly, his glasses over on the bedside table. "True. But this time, I'm most certainly going to do it."

She giggled a bit, nodding. "Yep. This time, it's something you want."

He just gave that smile of his, and shook his head. "I've always wanted it, Haruhi. I just have something called self-control." He had lowered himself to her, and was trailing kisses along her neck slowly.

She pouted a bit. "I have self-control too, dammit..." His laugh tickled. "And who do you have to thank for that?" She grumbled in response.

**The score: Haruhi-53, Kyoya-82.**

His kisses made their way along her collarbone to her breasts, and he treated them almost reverently before making his way further down, over her stomach, and to her thighs. She shivered a bit as he neared her entrance, and let out a soft moan when he softly kissed her.

"K-Kyoya..." He glanced up at her, grinning. "Surely this isn't going to be that easy?" He got the point to stop teasing when she nearly crushed his head between her legs.

**The score: Haruhi-**...who cares?

He gently ran his tongue over her entrance, before diving in, exploring her depths eagerly, determined to please her. He knew he was getting his wish as he heard the tiny mewls of pleasure, feeling her squirm about as he worked.

As eager as she had been for this over the past five years, it didn't take her long to succumb to his ministrations, her pleasure quickly building to the boiling point, her climax hitting her hard. She let out a shuddering cry of pleasure, her hands fisting in Kyoya's hair.

When he finally pulled away, licking his lips lewdly, she moved to return the favor. But he stopped her, pushing her gently back onto the bed, shaking his head. "No, Haruhi. Tonight is all about you, and you alone. You deserve that, more than anyone."

It was difficult to hold back the tears that threatened to burst forth, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to each eye, kissing away the tears that had already sprang up. She shivered a little as she felt his hands moving over her body gently.

It was a little funny, really. The so called 'Shadow King' was, surprisingly, the most gentle of lovers. At least, with her he was. It actually seemed he was going to try and make her burst just by touching her, but he'd never get that far.

"Kyoya, please..." He met her eyes, and gave her a warm, loving smile. The smile that was for Haruhi, and only Haruhi. He'd never smile like that for anyone but her. He kissed her softly, and nodded. "Alright, Haruhi. As you wish.."

He entered her slowly, and she bit her lip, trying and failing to suppress her moan as he filled her. When he started his slow, steady movement, it wasn't long before she was moaning more loudly, her hands running over his chest eagerly.

Before long, he was thrusting into her more quickly, and she could barely hear his groans of pleasure over her panting moans. After what seemed like hours, it was finally getting to be too much, and she was arching her back in pleasure.

"Ky-Kyoya, I'm cu...I'm gonna..." He covered her mouth with his, effectively silencing her as he kissed her, and her near scream was muffled by his lips as her orgasm ripped through her, and she was vaguely aware of his as warmth filled her core.

They both sagged into the bed, their breathing heavy as they lay tangled together.

And Haruhi knew she had found her heaven on earth in this man, the one she loved, because as wonderful and amazing as the sex had just been, it still wasn't anything compared to how blissful she felt as he held her in his arms afterward.

* * *

~~Seven Years Later~~

Haruhi sat quietly in a chair in the library of their home, reading a book. The past seven years, and even the five before that, had been wonderful. Even now, almost nothing had changed. Almost.

Haruhi looked from her book to the little girl who sat on the floor, playing a small stuffed rabbit; a present from 'Uncle' Hunny. That man STILL went by that name.

The little girl had jet black hair halfway down her back, a red ribbon keeping it out of her eyes, which were a soft chocolate brown. She glanced up, having noticed Haruhi staring, and smiled. "Hi momma!"

Haruhi just smiled at the little girl, who would be turning six in a few days. She marked her page in the book, and set it aside, turning back to her daughter. "Hey honey, would you like to go for a walk in the park, maybe get some ice cream?"

The little girl cheered, saying "Yay, ice cweam!" and rushed to the door to put her shoes on. Haruhi shook her head, smiling, and stood up, walking over to the door as well to put on her shoes. As she did, she called out to her husband.

"Kyoya, honey?" He lifted his head up, turning away from the computer where he was working. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Me and Kotoko are going for a walk and getting some ice cream." He smiled at that. "Alright. Give me one moment, I'll come as well." Kotoko cheered again, happy her daddy was coming.

As Kyoya shutdown the computer and came to put his shoes on, Haruhi placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. Another one on the way. She wondered what they would name this one. Her father had cried when he found out there daughter's name was to be Kotoko.

Just like Haruhi's mother.

Kyoya finished getting his shoes on, and put on his jacket, then helped Haruhi into hers, before helping Kotoko. The silly girl was giving him a hard time with it. When he finally got it on her, he smiled. "All set?"

Kotoko grinned and nodded, pumping her fist in the air energetically. They wondered where she got it from. Haruhi just smiled and nodded, and Kyoya ushered them out the door, before locking it behind them.

She still wondered why he'd opted to give it all up. The big house, the servants, the maids, all of it. They could have had all that. But he'd simply smiled when asked, saying he liked things better this way.

They were not living a rich lifestyle, but neither were they living a poor one. They had the money to live richly, of course, but neither of them cared. They were more than content with each other.

"Mommy, how did you n' daddy meet?"

Haruhi thought on her answer, then shrugged. "Mommy broke a vase, and daddy and his friends forced me to work to repay them. Daddy also said I had to do it or leave the country, or he'd send his family's private police after me."

"Daddy's a bully!"

"Wha!? I am not!"

"A big-butt bully!"

"That doesn't even make sense.."

"Big-butt!"

**The score: Kotoko-32, 'Daddy'-4**

~~The End~~

* * *

~Final End Note to Readers~ {Well? Whaddya think, eh? It's true, this is the end, but only of this story. "A Not So Normal Day for Haruhi Fujioka" has come to a close. It's time for me to move on to other fics. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all my readers and faithful reviewers. I hope to see you at my next story!..............DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!} ~End of Final End Note to Readers~

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


End file.
